Love is not for the Faint of Heart
by Lorilie James
Summary: Edward is the handsome young Doctor of Forks Washington who falls in love with Isabella Swan, a woman above his station whom he can't help but want. Bella is a young woman looking for a way out of an arranged marriage. Can love grow in harsh soil? Lemons
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor any of the Twilight characters who appear in this little sad fan fiction. I only pay homage to Mrs. Meyer's brilliant characters. I own nothing but my sad little plot and my border collie holly. **

**Prolog **

BPOV

Ever since I was a child I had lived under the impression that my well to do parents were people of higher tastes then ideals. The Swans were not the richest people in Virginia but they were not merely middle class. If you had ever had the misfortune to suggest such a thing you would have made a mortal enemy of my mother Renee and been called an insolent fool by my father Charles. Our position in society was not to be trifled with. Looking back now I see how much greater we appeared in the eyes of my parents then reality suggested. However, it was always to my mind a failure of perception rather then a true failure of principle. It was not until my coming of age and the events surrounding my hopeful marriage that I saw how deep a flaw what I perceived as merely vanity really was.

I grew up in Richmond Virginia in a thoroughly higher middle class neighborhood where everyone, like my parents, thought more of themselves then they should. Everyone had money and everyone had aspirations for gaining more money and more prestige. My Father, a man from a nearer well to do family from New York was a Yankee made only acceptable in southern society by my thoroughly Virginian mother from a good southern family with good blood but failed circumstances. Together they had made an advantageous match. My mother's people had gained the wealth they needed to remain respectable and out of the near constant threat of the poor house and my father, whose family had made their wealth in trade, gained a respectable family association and elite connections.

My education took place in a finishing school there in Richmond which was out of my parents price range but was considered a good investment for the connections to the more wealthy students I would make while attending and boarding there. Most of the years I lived at school though my family home was a mere two miles distance. It was my parents hope that some girl from a wealthy family would take to me as a dear friend and introduce me to her family where a wealthy match to perhaps a brother or cousin might be secured.

It was most likely because of my living at school that I did not inherit the social climbing sentiments of my parents. Though I grew up among the children of the wealthy, I developed more taste for the genuine affections of those around me then for the airs of money and class. The fact that any genuine sentiment could be developed out of children whose parents where all consumed with wealth is only thanks to the strict and just nature of the schools founder and mistress Miss. Grey . It was her devotion to bettering the minds of young Ladies beyond mere fashion and social accomplishments that sparked in most students a love of reason and thought above the more inane subjects expected of our sex. The common education for young ladies of my station included, French, drawing, painting, music, dancing, basic math for managing household accounts, literature and the social graces. Miss. Grey added to those interested logic, philosophy, history and to a very few Latin.

I was, unlike my mother, not a very socially inclined personality. I desired the company of one or two true friends to the crush of many acquaintances. My natural lack of coordination made me a barely decent dancer with the most practice and so upon my final year at school I choose a more academic vein then I had previously been allowed. I took all of Miss. Grey's extra subjects and instead of bettering my feet and my decent but un-extraordinary musical talent, I choose to better my mind. I think, in retrospect, it was one of the best choices I have made in my life so far.

I owe a great deal to the woman I have become to that last year and to Miss. Grey. It was hours in her care and under her guidance that I disciplined my already thoughtful personality into a more perceptive one. She taught my unsophisticated mind Latin, philosophy, history and logic as well as principles above merely being well behaved and raised my mind to higher ideals then I had ever been taught to consider. Miss Grey's influence not only bettered my young mind but also developed in my young spirit a sense of self-determination and independence of mind as well as sprit.

It was an unfortunate but understandable circumstance that occurred a few weeks after my graduation from Miss. Grey's school, which prompted my families move from the costal location of Richmond to the then barely respectably settled small town of Forks in Washington territory. This unfortunate circumstance was merely a bad investment made by my father Charles some years before in a mine in Washington territory. Assured by other investing friends, that the mine held gold and would make them all rich, my father had sunk the larger half of our fortune in buying up the bigger portion of shares to a mine on the other side of the continent. My mother, anxious for wealth and a raise into the wealthier circles, pushed my father to slowly buy out the other investors as the years went by. However, by the time I graduated finishing school news had reached us that the mine was a bust and now the only thing we owned were several thousand acres of dense forest. So with dwindling prospects evident in the mind of my poor father and my mother fearing the gossip going around about our poor fortune. My father sold our lovely home in Richmond and sent plans and money for the building of a new home on the land out west. We packed our things, said farewell to our servants, family and friends and booked ourselves on the first train headed west. To my fathers thinking we may have lost all in the mine, but the wealth to be made in the logging of virgin timber in a booming new costal territory was our ticket back to fortune.

After weeks of travel by train, boat and finally wagon we arrived in Forks Washington. Our new home, in comparison to the dirty, muddy little grey town of Forks, was a mansion but to my mother it was a hardship she was loathed to bear. However, there were a few bright spots for Renee. One was the instant social standing we had in Forks among the few "decent" families residing there. Where we had been middle class in Richmond we were now one of the wealthiest families in Forks. While my mother claimed it was a small thing her pride was greatly stroked by the fawning the simple shopkeepers and ladies at church made of us.

And the other bright spot came in the form of Jacob Black. His family was rumored to be some of the wealthiest people in Washington Territory. Jacob was young, rich, handsome and most importantly to my mother very much single. It is not a surprise that my mother's new mission in life was a match between the wealthy Mr. Black and myself. It is this plan of my mothers that truly begins this story. Well, my mothers plan and a chance meeting with a pair of eyes as dark green as the evergreen trees that now constantly over shadowed me.

**If you like what you have read so far then please let me know. I haven't written in a long time but I accept praise as well as constructive criticism. In other words please review. **


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Isabella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor any of the Twilight characters who appear in this little sad fan fiction. I only pay homage to Mrs. Meyer's brilliant characters. I own nothing but my sad little plot and my border collie holly. **

**Chapter 1: A man, a Doctor. **

**EPOV**

Edwards return to his office in town had been down right miserable. His horse was drenched, he was drenched and the mud covering both of them weighed down their progress home from the logging camp several miles out of town. He wanted nothing more then a warm fire, a bath and a good pipe. He sighed with relief as the fog-covered town came into view and admired the small in town dwellings that spoke of dry warm comfort and company. All the things his cold office/home would not be when he finally arrived there. He shook his head and pulled the brim of his hat down lower to try and block out the constant drizzle. As Edward had many times in the past month, he let his mind fantasize what it would be like to be welcomed home to a warm home and a hot meal and, he admitted, to a someone. He needed a wife to share his day with, his life with and his bed in all honesty. His position as a Doctor made it hard for him to find any sexual companionship with out the threat of loosing his respectability in the small town of Forks. Sure he could visit the loose women who shared the house on the edge of town but his visits had to be connected with a medical visit so as not to raise eyebrows. This being the case his release was few and far between. Also, he had never been one to frequent the whorehouses. Even in Chicago where the city was large enough to ensure anonymity in such visits, Edward had only visited such an establishment once out of curiosity. True he had lost his virginity to a whore on the night of his acceptance of medical school but it had been out of curiosity rather then a preference for soiled doves. Also, there was the fact that once he had started medical school his handsome face and athletic body had ensured the nurses were always willing to take a turn with the good looking green eyed boy. Now he was man and he no longer wanted a meaningless roll in the sheets but someone and something more.

His faithful horse Pax knew well enough the way home and had almost reached his warm shed when a small figure in white came darting off the boardwalk right into his unsuspecting field of vision. Edward was almost unseated as his horse jumped and hopped wildly, spooked by what Edward was finally able to determine was a very soaked woman. "Whoa, Pax" he called in an effort to sooth the animal. "Calm down boy". The small person blocking his path seemed to also have been spooked by the sudden appearance of the large black horse and stood frozen in the muddy street as if their legs were stuck there by the muck. "Don't you know better then to run out in the street. " Edward yelled harshly above Pax's panicked neighing. The little white figure backed away a few steps giving Edward his first look at this little ghost. It was no more then a drenched girl with wet hair and dress looking at him with wide dark doe eyes. She looked like a real spirit of the departed with her deathly pale skin and terrified eyes. Finally as the large horse regained his composure, she spoke. "I'm so sorry sir…I-I didn't see you .." she said as her voice shook. "Still you should think…" Edward growled, his temper now even further dampened by his near mishap. Her eyes suddenly took on a slightly fierce expression and a bit of pink began to darken the cheeks of the deathly white face. "I said I was sorry Sir!" came her firm reply. " Your dark clothing and horse blended into the colors of the street and I did not see you!" Edward by this time had been able to slide down from the saddle and had come face to face with the little woman. He wanted to glare at her but upon closer inspection he noticed she was without a rain slicker and was shivering in her drenched state. His instincts as a Doctor took over instantly and without hesitation he took hold of the frail little persons arm and lead her toward the covered boardwalk on the other side of the street. He was almost there before he noticed the nagging fluttering on his arm was her trying to pull free. "Stop struggling" He commanded sternly causing her to stop in her attempt to free her arm. "Let me go then" she demanded "I have done nothing to cause you to man handle me. My name is Isabella Swan and I demand you let go my arm or face my father!" He rolled his eyes at her offended tone and ignored her babble until they finally waded through the river of mud to the boardwalk. Edward pulled her under the shelter of the overhang and turned to face her. " Miss Swan I couldn't give a damn who your father is ..but he's a fool if he lets you run around in the street spooking horses in the rain without so much as an umbrella." His voice was stern and authoritative as continued. "Are you trying to catch your death or are you merely too silly to find shelter from the rain?" This Isabella simply stared at him in shock for a moment with her full lips hanging slightly open obviously taken aback by his words. He felt his annoyance lesson as he removed his slicker and placed it over her shoulders. She really was very wet and probably very cold. As he buttoned the slicker over her tiny form her tired to ignore the way the wet white cloth clung to the skin at the top of her neck and chest. "Do you live around here Miss Swan?" he asked in an effort to remain professional. She finally seemed to snap out of her previous shock and took in her surroundings." I l-live ab-bout half a m-mile down the road." She shivered while pointing back the way he came. Edward made a quick decision right then. Any longer out here and the girl would be hypothermic. First things first he needed to get her dry. "Come with me Miss Swan" He said taking her arm again. She pulled back and shook her head while staring at him with confused and slightly fearful eyes. He rolled his eyes and gave her arm a firm yank causing her to fall against his shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous" he growled as he lead her and Pax back out into the rain and toward his home "I'm Doctor and I'm not going to rob you of your virtue Miss"

Upon reaching his home Edward had tossed Pax's reigns to the neighbor boy he paid to act as stable boy and with out stopping drug Isabella through his back door and into the kitchen. He removed his hat and promptly dropped her arm while making his way further into the dark house and out of her sight. He made it to his bedroom where he rustled around until he found a patient's frock, his slippers and yanked the quilt he had off his bed. Having retrieved the needed materials Edward made his way quickly back into the kitchen. Isabella was still standing there but having removed his slicker, was now clearly visible again through her wet garments even as she hugged her self in an obvious attempt to stay warm. Being a man Edward couldn't help but take quick notice of the young firm lines of her body. As a Doctor it was his business to assess and judge the conditions of the people around him but the reactions, which passed through his body, were evidence that he admired her, not as a Doctor, but as a man. He noticed that despite her drowned appearance she had a pretty face, large doe eyes with long lashes gazed back at him and her plump lips though quivering with cold promised to be soft and sweet.

Snapping himself out of his haze he again took Isabella's arm and lead her to his office. "Here" he said shoving all the items he had collected into her arms. "Change into these" She hesitated for a moment before looking up at him warily. He sighed while running his fingers through his hair and gazed into her wide dark eyes "You have to get out of those clothes or your going to get very sick. Now hurry up before I have to treat you for pneumonia. " He commanded clearly irritated with her slowness. Responding again to the authority in his voice Isabella entered the office and quietly shut the door. Edward moved to the fireplace in the sitting room and quickly began making a fire all the while trying not to think about the young, attractive female currently changing in his office. He sighed once more. Clearly it had been too long since his last time with a woman.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor any of the Twilight characters who appear in this little sad fan fiction. I only pay homage to Mrs. Meyer's brilliant characters. I own nothing but my sad little plot and my border collie holly. **

**Chapter 2: Meeting Edward**

I stood just inside the office door and took a look around the room. The grey light from outside just barely making it possible to make out the simple furnishings of the room. I made my way deeper into the room to see more clearly. There was a combination desk and bookcase against the wall by the window and an examination table on the other side of the window with a screen on wheels that could be wheeled around for privacy. I began to walk around the rest of the room looking at the various charts on the walls. Some portrayed what looked like the lungs of humans, while others looked like different arterial systems and muscles. I blushed and quickly averted my gaze showing the male reproductive system. Finally I came across several degrees hanging proudly on the wall. " Dr Edward Anthony Cullen " I read a loud quietly. Nice sounding name. I was startled by the sound of someone lightly tapping on the door. "Miss Swan…are you okay?" came the Doctors voice on the other side of the door. "Uhm…Yes.. I'm almost finished" I called trying to cover up my embarrassment at letting my snooping distract me for so long. I realized how long I must have been "changing" and hurried to strip out of my wet things and pull on the awkward ensemble this "Dr. Cullen" had handed me. I gathered my wet garments and pausing briefly before the door. I didn't really want to be alone with this gruff man, alone in his house, wearing nothing but a quilt and gown that only reached to my knees. What would my mother think?

The tap sounded again on the door breaking me out my revere and startling me. "Miss Swan, are you sure your alright?" he asked again. "Do you need me to help you?" The thought of him having to come in after me finally got me to move. Slowly I opened the door and looked up into the most striking pair of green eyes I had ever seen. He was tall but not too tall with broad shoulders and copper blonde colored hair. He looked like Adonis the Greek god with his straight nose and strong jaw. Suddenly I noticed he was looking at me with a worried expression on his handsome face and a velvety voice was saying something. I realized he was asking me if I was all right and I had been staring at him with my mouth slightly opened. I quickly looked down and felt my face flush. "Oh, I'm s-sorry. Yes I'm fine ..I had a little trouble getting out of these" I stuttered intimating the wet garments I was holding. He looked down and I saw his perfect lips break into a smirk. I followed his gaze to see my undergarments on full display at the top of the pile. Of course broadcasting the fact that I now had no under things on. I felt my face flush even more. I moved past him further into what looked like the small but cozy sitting room and tried to cover the under things in my arms with my wet dress. "May I dry these by the fire?" I asked him while moving towards the roaring blaze in the hearth. " Of course" He said. I could hear the scrapping of his tall riding boots coming up behind me as he took the clothes out of my hands and knelt before the fire. " Here let me. You sit down and make sure to tuck that quilt in around you."

I sat in one of the high back leather chairs by the fire and admired him as laid out my things where they could dry. I couldn't help but notice his strong forearms underneath his rolled up selves but quickly averted his gaze when he turned to face me once more. "Now" he started settling in the leather high backed chair in front of me. " Tell me Miss Swan what your doing out in weather like this." His smirk made my insides flutter but his tone was mocking. I felt myself stiffen and tried to exude as much dignity as I could in my current condition. "You haven't even introduced yourself to me and you expect me to submit to your interrogation?" I asked in my firmest tone. " His laugh rung out and I was caught by the beauty of his smile. He stood up and retrieved my hand form the armrest. I was startled by his sudden touch but he quickly made a half bow over my hand and gave me what I can only describe as a flirtatious smirk. "Dr Edward Anthony Cullen at your service Miss Swan." he said in the same mocking tone before placing a soft kiss on my knuckles. I decided right then and there I didn't like him no matter how attractive he was. He returned to seat after retrieving what I saw was pipe from the mantel. He continued to smirk at me while he lit and took the first drag. " So ..Miss Swan." He continued in a more serious tone. "Now that we have been properly introduced you can answer my question." I had to turn my gaze to gaze into fire because the firelight reflecting in his mysterious green eyes was very distracting and… should I say alluring. "I walked into town to drop something in the post" I said keeping my voice slightly cold "I'm not used to how fast the weather changes here." I took a chance to look at him once more. His eyes were studying my face intently and were glowing emeralds in the firelight as the smoke from his pipe curled around him. The intensity of his stare was making me warm and tingly and ..uncomfortable. I wished I could leave. "I really shouldn't stay long" I began. My voice sounding slightly panicked even to me. "My parents will be wondering where I am." His eyes narrowed slightly and he let out a puff of smoke, taking his time before speaking in that velvety voice. "I sent Daniel from next door out to your house to inform your parents of your whereabouts and to let them know I'd be escorting you home as soon as the rain stops." His eyes seemed to be gauging my reaction.

When I didn't answer he got up and moved towards the kitchen. I listened to him rustling around before he appeared again holding a mug. He handed it to me as he took his seat once more. "Be sure to drink all of that." He said seriously from around the stem of his dark wood pipe. I looked down into the dark steaming liquid and recognized the scent of coffee. I never it took it without sugar and cream as I thought its natural taste too bitter but his tone suggested not drinking was not an option. He had a commanding presence about him that seemed to compel me to obey. I snuck a peek at him over the rim of the cup to see him removing a pair of glass spectacles and what looked like a newspaper from the small cherry wood table beside his chair. He looked like he intended to ignore me now! The change in his attitude from the flirtatious smile of his introduction to the taciturn man in front of me was confusing. His spectacles shined in the firelight and the concentrating scowl on his face made him look every inch the Doctor.

To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement. I was still new to Forks but I was pretty sure that a single young woman alone in a house with a man, even a Doctor, with out a chaperone was fodder for gossip. I strained to look out the window hoping to see the rain had stopped. To my extreme disappointment it hadn't. I sighed and took another sip of the bitter coffee and surveyed my surroundings. The Doctors cabin was small and simple but appeared neatly finished and cozy. Stacks of books and papers and even a few dishes littered some of the surfaces I could see. Obviously this was a single mans cabin.

The rustling of Dr. Cullens paper drew my attention to him once again. Suddenly I was miffed at his ignoring me and the more I thought about our brief acquaintance the more I found to be miffed about. True I had, with out intention, spooked his horse and almost caused him to be thrown. However, that did not give him the right to scold me, man handle me and then mock me as if I were some stupid woman who didn't know to find cover from the rain. I glared at him from the safety of my seat and under the cover of his paper. If this Dr. Edward Cullen thought he could drag me about like a rag doll, tell me what to do and then ignore me rudely while I sit with in feet of him he had another thing coming!

**Leave me some feedback and I'll update sooner. Sorry to bribe but thats just the way it goes dears!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet Jacob Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor any of the Twilight characters who appear in this little sad fan fiction. I only pay homage to Mrs. Meyer's brilliant characters. I own nothing but my sad little plot and my border collie holly. **

**A/N I know I wrote the last EPV in the third person. I hope you don't hate me for switching to the first person now but if you do then leave me a review. In fact leave me review either way. -LJ**

**Chapter 3: Meet Jacob Black**

EPOV

Miss Swan had worried me when it had taken so long for her to come out of my office. After telling Daniel to run to the Swans house, making coffee and building a fire I had paced outside the office door. It had been a long time since I had been alone in the company of a pretty young woman. Finally after getting worried, I gathered enough courage to knock on the door and heard her melodic voice telling me she was okay. After what felt for me like another hour she finally stepped out. Wrapped up in that quilt like it could protect her from every evil.

Now as she sat across from me with the light of the fire reflecting off her young smooth ivory skin and dark mahogany hair she looked like an angle. Her dark eyes glittered and even the snobby tone of voice she used when answering my questions sounded alluring in its feminine quality.

I admit I had been flirting with her when I "introduced myself". However, the moment my lips touched the soft smooth skin of her hand and I had looked into her dark eyes I knew I had to leave the room. My pants were suddenly too tight and I used the coffee as an excuse to breath deeply and concentrate on something repulsive like the deplorable living conditions of the logger's families in the logging camps. Once I had conquered the issue in my pants I had decided I had too much to loose by allowing this snobby girl to get the better of me. She was after all the daughter of a well to do family and by her reactions to me so far, I doubted she found me suitable enough company for the likes of her. I now sat across from the beautiful Isabella Swan and pretended to read. Really I was hiding behind the pages trying to fight my urge to sneak another illicit peek at the calf of her little leg that had, unbeknownst to her, become uncovered by my quilt. I thought I was doing pretty well controlling myself until she spoke.

"Have you lived here long Dr. Cullen? She asked her voice still formal but less superior then before. I cleared my throat and maintained my study of the paper in front of me while answering her. "Only about 9mo" I answered trying to sound disinterested. Finally I couldn't keep myself from taking her in again. She may be out of my sphere but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the very alluring view before me. My eyes were trained to notice details and I could see the signs proclaiming Isabella's discomfort" I came from Chicago last year." I continued hoping that by using the voice I reserved for my more frightened patients I might help distract her and alleviate her discomfort. I took drag from my pipe and discarded my paper. "So you have you been practicing medicine for long." She asked. "Only for about four years" I answered. "Why did you leave Chicago to come here?" She asked, her curiosity causing her to lean forward which in turn made the quilt slowly drag upwards exposing more of her soft long leg. I had to fight the over whelming urge to reach out and stroke my fingers up her smooth skin. With out noticing it I had actually leaned forward to do just that! To cover my mistake I hurriedly flipped her drying clothes over and concentrated on holding some sort of intelligible conversation with the distracting woman before me. "I wanted a fresh start." I started. "After my parents passed I answered an ad placed in the Chicago Tribune by the previous Doctor who practiced here." I took the time to relight my pipe and gather my thoughts before continuing. " Dr. Russell was selling his practice and moving back east. So I bought this place and started my practice." I chanced a look at her face a noticed her studying me. She seemed embarrassed by my catching her and the most tempting blush spread across her cheeks. I wondered if it spread all the way down to her…I stopped myself from going down that path and tried to focus on what she was asking me. "Are you married" I couldn't help looking her in the eye and smirking at her. Why did she care to know? "No" I answered, "I am not." She quickly looked away and was silent for a few moments. I decided to be merciful and continue. "And where do you come from Miss Swan?" I asked. "Virginia" She answered a bit quickly. "Richmond really. I grew up there and then when my Father brought the land out here I moved with my parents." "Did you enjoy living in Richmond?" I asked enjoying the sound of her now soft and friendly voice. " I did very much" she confessed with a wistful smile.

I continued to ask her about her life in Richmond and to my extreme pleasure the more she talked the more comfortable she seemed to be. She told me about her home, family and friends. However, she seemed most wistful when talking about her time at the girl's school. I was impressed with her education. Usually women were not interested in the more difficult subjects. I began to be aware of how easy it would be for me to be completely captivated by this woman.

We were startled quite suddenly by a rap on the door. I hoped it wasn't some medical emergency that would require me to leave. I was enjoying Miss Swan very much. However, when I opened the door I saw Mr. Jacob Black waiting on the other side. "Dr. Cullen I have come to retrieve Miss Swan." His statement came out more as demand. I felt myself stiffen and attempted to block his view into the cabin. An overwhelming feeling of possessiveness made me even more hostile then usual when facing Jacob Black. I heard Isabella moving towards us and felt her come up behind me. "Mr. Black?" she said. Seeming surprised to see him as well. "Isabella!" He greeted while flashing his row of perfect white teeth. "I was told you were stranded here while visiting your parents and I have come to rescue you." " Miss Swan isn't in need of rescuing Black." I said coolly. "I plan on escorting Isabella home as soon as the rain has stopped." "That won't be necessary Cullen" He said through narrowed eyes. Apparently aware of the challenge in my voice. The Blacks and I had a history of mutual dislike but especially between Jacob and myself. "I have brought my buggy so the rain will not be a problem." He glanced at Isabella and smiled again. "I'm sure your eager to return home my dear" His eyes flicked to me briefly "and we don't want to be any more of a burden on Dr. Cullen's time. I'm sure he has some patient to see or something." I felt my jaw tighten but quickly answered back in kind. "It's no trouble." I glanced down at Isabella before continuing. "I would be happy to escort you home Miss Swan." She looked between us obviously sensing the tension. "Uhm…No that's fine Dr. Cullen." She said glancing at Jacob before continuing. "Mr. Black is right. I wouldn't want you to go back out. Especially as Mr. Black has already made the trip out here to retrieve me." Jacob flashed me a triumphant smile as he pushed past me and followed Isabella back into the cabin where she retrieved her clothes and headed back to my office to change. I watched him like a hawk as he shamelessly eye fucked her as she left the room. I clinched my fists and tried to hold back the unexplainable possessive urge I had to remove his eyes from their sockets.  
"_Mine"_ came the unconscious voice in my head.

We stared each other down as we waited for Isabella to return. My problem with the Black's started soon after I moved here. At first I merely thought Jacob Black was just another arrogant wealthy businessman. However since I started my practice here I came to view him as one of the vilest men of my acquaintance. The conditions of his family owned logging camps were deplorable. Many times I had stood opposite this snake as I treated a sick worker or family member whose condition was caused by the Black companies total disregard for the safety of their workers and the conditions of poverty their workers families were forced to live in in those camps. Their greed made them cut corners and more then once it had cost a man his life and left his family destitute with no recompense from the Black logging company. I was more then a little worried about Bella being alone in Black's care. He may be considered a gentleman because of his wealth but underneath it all he was unscrupulous. He fathered more then one bastard child in the camps and I was pretty certain not all were conceived in mutually consenting encounters. As I eyed him up in the silence I argued with myself over finding away to prevent Black from taking Isabella away from me. However, upon Isabella's return to the room it was plain to see that she was eager to be going. I tried not to be disappointed and even a little hurt by this.

As Black lead Isabella to the door she stopped and turned to me holding out her dainty little hand. "Thank you Dr Cullen for all of your help and care." She said in her soft slightly formal voice. Her big eyes and sweet smile making me momentarily forget Black's presence waiting by the buggy. "It was my pleasure Miss Swan" I returned. "Please be more careful in the future. I will stop by in a few days to make sure you haven't developed any symptoms of a chill." I sent a warning glance over her shoulder at Jacob Black before returning my attention to her face. In a moment of impetuous desperation, I took her hand I was holding and raised to my lips. I felt a thrill go through me when I distinctly heard her breath catch as my lips brushed her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan." I breathed in my most seductive voice while gazing into her deep brown eyes. Her eyes held mine and she seemed to be as caught in my gaze as I was hers. "Please" she said very softly "Call me Bella." We were startled out of our moment by Jacob clearing his throat. She turned and allowed him to help her into the buggy all the while Jacob and I glared at one another. As he got in beside her and started off she offered me a soft smile and a polite wave. It was then I knew she had me. The feeling of loss in my chest was proof however unbelievable that I was completely captivated by her. In one afternoon she had caught me like no other woman ever had. I needed to see her again as soon as possible.

**Well there it is. Let me know what you think. Personally I'm itching to see how Dr. Cullen's visit to the Swan resident will go. **


	5. Chapter 4: Visit to the Logging Camp

**Hello all my readers! Forgive my absence as work and school have taken over your author's life. But be hopeful my dear readers that I do not intend to let you down. In proof of good faith I give you this modest update. **

**Chapter 4: Visit to the Logging Camp**

BPOV

The whole time I had spent in Dr. Cullens care had seen me in a constant flutter. His presence was….unnerving . That night as I lay in bed Edward Cullens emerald eyes kept rising before me just as I had seen them before the fire in his cabin. I tried to push thoughts of the mysterious and arrogant Doctor out of my mind. However, as I burrowed beneath my quilt I couldn't help but remember how the quilt Edward had given me had smelled like his pipe tobacco and his distinctly male scent. It had been very pleasant.

The ride back in the presence of Mr. Black hadn't been pleasant. As arrogant and know it all as Dr. Edward Cullen was, Jacob Black was predatory. Sure he said all the right things, acted like the gentlemen at all times but for some reason his very presence made me feel anxious. It was the way he leered at me when he thought I wasn't looking. Then again most men in this small western town looked at a woman like that. Women were scarce and I was, while not a great beauty, not at all unpleasant to look at.

My mother had preened as he complimented me over the dinner table that evening. He made a great show of completing my physical beauty and dress. He was charming, slightly flirtatious and utterly handsome. Dark skinned, dark haired and the whitest smile I had ever seen. He talked business and politics with my father with ease and seemed to demand notice in every room he entered. It had not escaped my notice how often he had come calling on me. My mother as well had begun to drop hint about my "future" and Mr. Blacks impressive "prospects". It wasn't until dinner tonight that my mother had spoken to me plainly about her intentions.

After my polite buy disinterested dismissal of Jacobs request to accompany him riding the next day , my mother had excused us from the drawing room and dragged me into the hall way. As soon as she was sure we were out of earshot she began.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" she started, her voice hushed but shrill. "You will go right back in there and accept Jacob Blacks invitation." I looked at her flushed face and knew that trying to get out of this unwanted riding excursion would make living with her unbearable for the next few days. When she saw my hesitation she continued while taking my upper arm and shaking me slightly. "Don't be a fool Isabella. Black is interested in a lot more then a ride. This match could mean a whole new world for us."

I actually felt pity for my mother as I stood there in that hallway looking down on her. She was desperate for anyway to achieve her dream of wealth and status. The only thing was I knew she was willing to trade me to get it.

In the end my mother had agreed for me and I had sat quietly until the polite time came that I could excuse myself. I claimed my outing earlier had tired me and moved to leave the room. I refused to glance my mother's way, as I knew she was not pleased. Just as I was congratulating myself on my clever and quick escape I felt a strong hand grip my elbow. I turned in surprise to see Jacob was halting my escape. "Miss Swan" he said softly while pulling me closer. "I hope that in future you will be more careful. This wilderness is not a place for a proper young lady to go off by herself. " I couldn't help but notice the condescending tone he used. I bristled but I reminded myself that most men were like that towards the fairer sex. "I thank you Sir" I said politely but coolly while trying to remove my arm. "But I assure you I am quite capable of looking after myself. I will however take your kind warning to heart and watch the weather more carefully. " For just an instant I saw his black eyes darken but then clear again. "I only wish to look after your well being Isabella. " And with that he kissed my hand and released me. His eyes stared at me intensely and to be honest I thought for a few moments after I had turned and left that he was going to follow me again. Thankfully he did not and I hurried up the stairs and to my room.

By morning I had resolved to be less suspicious of as my mother and father seemed so happy with his advances. Surely my mother and father had my best interest at heart and even if my mother had become carried away, my father surely would not be. After all since I was a child he had doted on me and I could after all trust that he would not see me married to a man who was in the least bit unkind.

My mother had been especially careful with my dressing this morning. Picking my best riding habit, which consisted of a dark blue satin skirt and jacket. Underneath of which I wore a cream lace blouse. She made me ware my long loose curls down, which back east would have been unthinkable but here my mother argued no one would notice. That should have been my first indicator that something was a foot but after so much fuss over my toilette I was eager to be gone. I did love riding and my beautiful dark brown mare Holly was one of the true freedoms I enjoyed since moving here.

The day was crisp and beautiful and my determination to see good points made his smile at me feel like a good omen. I mounted my mare Holly and followed Jacobs's lead. We rode in silence for the first few minutes and I enjoyed the too rare appearance of the sun. As Jacob appeared to know where we were going I was happy to let him lead. Jacobs voice startled me from my daydreaming. "I am very pleased that you have joined me today Isabella." He stated warmly. "I have been hoping to show you a little of what it is I do. " He seemed so warm and friendly I felt more at ease at once. "Your family produces lumber is that correct?" I asked. He glanced at me and smiled. "That's right. We own several thousand acres of prime virgin forests Isabella" He gestured to the dense forest we had entered with wide arc of his arm. "The logging camps are where I hope to take you today. Its important that you see some of my holdings." I quickly turned to look at his face. I was not liking were that sentence could lead. Was I jumping to conclusions or did that sound like a hint to marriage? As Jacob continued to lecture on the amount and type of business he conducted my mind was calculating this newest development. Yes, I was aware that Jacob was courting me but I had given him no reason to suppose I was interested in him romantically. Could he possibly be hoping to make me an offer of marriage soon? We had only known each other a few months. Could he possibly love me?

I tried to focus on what Jacob was saying and latched on to his mention of our destination. "What are the camps like?" I questioned. He seemed momentarily caught off guard by my question and gave me a questioning look. "They are..where the loggers and their families live." He answered somewhat haltingly. "You mean they don't live in houses?" I asked curiously somewhat surprised. Jacob laughed and then seeing my genuine curiosity continued somewhat patronizingly. "No, my dear. You see as they finish logging one plot they must move to the next. Its easier and cheaper for them to live in tent camps where they can easily uproot and move closer to where they are working. " "Don't they get tired of that?" He glanced at me with genuine confusion on his face at my question. "I don't know and I don't ask." He answered nonchalantly. I wondered for a moment how that must be, to live in a tent for months or years on end with no firm roof over your head. Then I couldn't help but ask. "What do they do in winter?" Jacob laughed and then shook his head at me. "Miss Swan don't concern yourself with the trivial details of the mans world of business. Ladies such as yourself have no need to understand such things" I was close to retorting that it was not beyond my understanding when I heard a loud crash and a loud yell. Holly spooked momentarily but responded to my smooth voice. While Jacob's gelding however reared and shied away. Jacob lost his seat and almost tumbled to the ground as he shouted and slapped the horse hard with his crop on its haunches several times. He finally got the poor beast under control. I couldn't help but take pity on his horse and I spoke before I could stop and think. "Perhaps if you spoke more calmly to him he would calm down quicker." I stated coolly. He scowled and urged his still uneasy mount forward. " The crop is better understood then sugar Miss Swan. That goes for people as well as animals. " His voice was hard and cold and I cringed slightly. There was no doubt in my mind he meant what he said.

The noise we heard I came to find out was the fall of a great evergreen tree with the yell of "Timber" following soon after. We had reached the camp finally and I could see beyond it the clearing where the loggers were currently working. As we made our way through the camp I was met with an unbearable stench in some areas. I looked at the shabby little tent dwellings on either side of me as Jacob led us through the rows of tents. Dirty little children ran here and there while tired scrawny women stared at me with glossy eyes behind tent flaps.

We made it to the clearing on the other side of the camp where we dismounted. From one side of the clearing to the other all there was were knurled tree roots and stumps. To the sides I could only barely distinguish little figures, which seemed to be scurrying up the tall evergreen trees. Somewhere further down the clearing a yell and loud crash echoed as one of the great trees fell.

"Look Isabella" Jacob said proudly motioning to the great expanse of logged land. "Who ever said money didn't grow on trees?" I smiled politely back at him but found my gaze pulled back the way we came rather then to the work taking place around the clearing. After a few minutes a large burly foreman had distracted Jacob with business. As the intermediate crashes were upsetting Holly I made my way away from the clearing and back towards the rows of tents. The more I looked at the camp as I walked among the dwellings, the more I saw how deplorable the conditions were. It was absolute squalor. I finally identified the horrid smell was human waste. The children were dirty and I noticed through their shy smiles that despite their young age their teeth were brown and some seemed rotten.

As I proceeded through the camp I caught a flash of copper out of the corner of my eye and straining my neck I made out the copper hair of Dr. Cullen. I cut through a few rows and dodged a few children and found myself following his easy manly gate as he moved among the tents. The children ran to greet him and I noticed how even the broken looking women greeted him with shy smiles. It was obvious that everyone here welcomed Dr. Cullen. I admired his easy smile and friendly interaction with the children. He really did have a beautiful smile. He was wearing riding breeches; tall riding boots and his jacket was removed leaving only his vest and dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up his muscular forearms. There was no denying that Edward Cullen cut ruggedly manly figure.

The small group surrounding Edward escorted him in sorts to one tent where I noticed a few women hovering expectantly. Everyone stood back as a woman who was obviously crying greeted Edward at the tent flap. I moved closer as he put an arm around the sobbing woman's shoulders and lead her out of sight into the tent.

I felt a strange feeling of unease at loosing sight of the Doctor. I moved closer with Holly and joined the little group awaiting the Doctors reappearance. I could make out muffled voices and sobs coming from inside but everyone outside was deadly silent and sober. No more smiles and no whispers.

Suddenly the reverential stillness was broken by the sound of Jacob calling my name from behind our little group. Everyone startled and my fellow watchers seemed to suddenly give the approaching Jacob and me a wide berth. "Isabella, I have been looking all over for you" Jacob said as he made his way towards me his face wearing a frown. "What are you doing down here" he said glaring intently at the group milling outside the tent. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him I was entranced by Dr. Cullen and followed him down here? Obviously not…

Thankfully I was saved as Dr. Cullen chooses that moment to make his reappearance and his face did not look happy as it settled Jacob and myself. "Dr Cullen" Jacob asked coldly moving forward. "What are you doing here?" Dr Cullen was wiping his hands and glaring at Jacob his emerald eyes flashing. "You know why I'm here Black." He snapped. "You have another case of it now." He turned his back for a moment while he removed a bottle of something from his medical bag and washing his hands. The strong smell of rubbing alcohol wafted towards me.

Jacob stiffened as he faced the Doctor and his scowl deepened. Dr. Cullen turned towards me and gave me quick look over. His glance looked accusing and his cool voice matched the expression. "You shouldn't be here" he told me. Staring intently into my eyes. At the force of his stare I felt myself shrink and blush. He turned back towards Jacob and crossed his arms. The stance of the two men left no doubt to any on looker that this was a face off. "I would appreciate it if you would not talk to my guests in that manner. Dr Cullen." Jacob ground out. "Isabella is here at my invitation" "If you really cared about her safety you wouldn't bring her any where near here." The Doctor growled at him. Jacob, who was slightly taller then the Doctor stared down at him with a disgusted curl of his lips. "There is nothing dangerous in these camps Dr. Cullen and if you persist in this fear mongering I will have you permanently barred from entering my properties. " Dr. Cullen jabbed a finger into Jacobs's chest. "I warned you Black about what would happen if you didn't clean up conditions in these camps and you refused to listen" Dr. Cullen said his voice deadly.

He walked around Jacob and opened the tent flap. I was able to make out the little figure lying on what looked like cot inside the grubby tent. As my eyes focused I could see it was a young boy looking deathly pale and shivering uncontrollably. He was obviously very ill. I gasped and instinctually moved forward but was stopped by the Doctors stern commanding voice. "Stay there Miss Swan. This boy has typhoid." The Doctor's eyes never moved from Jacob Blacks face, which showed no signs on emotion except irritation. I was struck by his lack of compassion. "The boy's state has nothing to do with the conditions of this camp." Jacob said loudly while giving a stern look to all those gathered before returning his angered gaze back to the Doctor. "I'm warning you" Dr. Cullen said deadly serious. "If you don't clean up this camp. Move those privies away from the water sources and quarantine the cases we already have your going to cause an epidemic."

I held my breath. Typhoid was a serious issue. If the Doctor was correct, and his confidence left me in no doubt that he was, the disease could spread quickly. In the city's back east Typhoid was a serious concern especially in the poor parts of large cities were conditions were more unsanitary. As I gazed at Jacob Blacks face I saw that was would follow none of the Doctors instructions.

"What do you expect me to do Cullen" Jacob asked sarcastically. "Shut down work to make these improvements just "in case" something happens?" "But Jacob" I began concerned "If there's an epidemic…" "Isabella.. " Jacob interpreted me angrily. "Don't concern yourself with things above your knowledge." I was shocked by his reply and I had had my limit for the day of Jacob Black! "It is common sense available to all reasonable people that when a Doctor tells you a very contagious disease can be stopped before it spreads you do what he says!" I snapped at him. He turned quickly to face me and I could see I had pushed him too far. He stalked toward me, his eyes blazing down into mine.

At this time I was beyond any attempt to intimidate me. I stood my ground and raised my small frame up to its full height while staring him defiantly straight in the eye. He grabbed my upper arm and squeezed it hard while backing me forcefully towards Holly. "Do not question me Isabella" his voice was frighteningly hard. "Mount up and be ready for me to take you home." However, before we reached my mare Jacobs actions were halted suddenly and Dr. Cullen's stern voice cut through my fear. "I will escort Miss Swan home." Jacob turned and glared at the Doctors hand on his arm. The Doctor continued in a low voice only we three could hear. "Take your hands off her before I tear them off." Jacob glared into Dr. Cullen's emerald eyes and shrugged off the Doctors hold. He let go of my arm and straitened his dark suite jacket. "Maybe not today but soon I'll let you take a shot at doing that Cullen." They eyed each other a few more moments before Jacob continued. "Now get out off my property." Jacob turned back to me. "I'll be ready to take you home in a few moments." I refused to look at him and kept my voice cold and prim. "I would rather you didn't." I replied. I looked at the Doctor and continued. "I will be taking Dr. Cullen up on his offer to escort me. " I braved a glance at Jacobs face and he was furious. He shot a murderous glance at Dr. Cullen before turning on his heel and marching away causing the on lookers to scurry quickly out of his way.

Dr. Cullen made his way back towards the tent gathered his doctors bag, spoke a few words to the upset mother and then came to my side and helped me mount Holly. I couldn't help but notice how warm his large yet elegant hands felt wrapped around my waist. My heart rate increased while an electric tension seemed to fill the air as I settled onto my saddle and stared down into the Doctors dark eyes. He took my reigns and lead me through the camp to wear his horse was waiting at the other end. The ride home was going to be interesting.

**All right now y'all this chapter is more then triple the length of the others so y'all really owe me some love. Common on and be the dears I know you are and review. To those who have been, Thank You so much!**

**P.S I would love a beta if anyone is interested. **


	6. Two Proposals and a Plan

**I don't own Twilight or any characters in this fan fiction. Stephanie Meyers does and I think she is simply brilliant. I simply wish to entertain others and myself. Thank you for reading and enjoy. **

**Chapter 5: Two Proposals and a Plan. **

**EPOV**

As Doctor Cullen I had a lot to worry about. A possible deadly epidemic outbreak, being possibly barred from my sickest of patients in the camps by Black and the dwindling supplies in my pharmacy at home. Yes, I had a lot to worry about as a Doctor. But as Edward Cullen the man I was only aware of the woman silently riding out of the logging camp behind me.

Ever since she had spent that afternoon in my cabin I had been unable to think of little other then Isabella Swan. There was no doubt that I desired her. Who wouldn't? She was lovely with her pale blushing skin, long dark mahogany hair and deep dark eyes. Her perfect small curved hips and well sized breasts. And her smell! Dear God the smell of her! Her scent had been left on my quilt after she used it to dry out under. I had trouble getting up in the morning till it wore off thanks to my desire to stay in bed and drink in her flowery scent. I would lie there and pretend that she was in my bed with me. Oh the things I could do to her if she were there. I woke up severely hard every morning since then.

I had never been this way with a woman before. I had never been this obsessive and I had certainly never been at all possessive over a woman. The moment Jacob Black laid his filthy hands on her back at the camp I wanted to rip them off and wash whatever part of his skin had sullied hers with its touch. It was the fiercest type of jealousy known to man. The type that comes with watching another man touch what is rightfully yours. I felt my temper rise again just thinking about it.

Her voice brought me out of my musings by thanking me for escorting her home. I slowed my horse to match the pace of hers and moved as close to her as I could. I needed to make as much of these un-chaperoned moments with her as I could. Shooting her my most engaging smile I told her it was my pleasure to escort her home. My damn stomach fluttered as I watched her innocent blush coat her cheeks. She definitely had some attraction to me. If she didn't I would have no effect on her. This notion brought me great satisfaction.

"Are you very worried about the possibility of a Typhoid epidemic Doctor?" She asked with genuine concern coloring her voice. Her sincere question surprised me. I knew Isabella was not the type of silly upper class girls whom one could put off with a pat on the head. She had proved that back at the camp with Jacob Black. So I addressed her with as much honesty as I could. "Yes, I do very much Miss Swan." I answered gravely.

She pondered solemnly for a few moments as I watched her beautiful face with fascinated attention. "Shouldn't we remove the children from the camps if there is danger?" she asked. "Where would they go?" I said gently. "Besides the logging companies will continue to deny the presence of the disease until its too late." I tried to keep my temper in check as I continued explaining the precarious situation. "I have explained to the owners of all the camps on the Peninsula that the spread of the disease could be stopped if they would shut down the camps, remove and quarantine the sick and clean up the camps." I paused to glance at her to gauge how boring she was finding this. However, her sweet face was grave and looked at me with rapt attention. "Did they listen?" she prodded me. I sighed and ran a hand through my wild hair before answering. "No, those fuc…ahem…men were more interested in the profits to be lost then the lives to be gained."

Bella's eyes had widened at my slip in appropriate lady accompanying language but she seemed to skip over it rather quickly by the time I had finished. "Can't you force them to close?" he asked heatedly. "As a public safety issue?" I laughed. I couldn't help it. Her beautiful little face was so fierce. However, she seemed insulted and pushed her little mare into a jaunty little trot to put space between us. Realizing my rash mistake I caught up with her and I tried unsuccessfully to control my smile. "I'm glad you find me so amusing Doctor Cullen." She stated icily while refusing to look at me.

She was blushing and I felt a twinge of guilt for making her feel self-conscious. "You misunderstand me Isabella. I only find your passion about the subject…engaging not funny. There aren't many women like you." I said trying to cajole her by admitting my admiration. "Women like me?" she pounced. "Exactly what kind of woman am I Doctor?" Damn! I walked right into that! I knew there was only one way to save myself. "Isabella, I only meant that most women of your station are…unlike you…less interested in the plight of the disease ridden masses and more interested in what frock to wear next or which suitor will take them to the box social."

She turned to glare at me briefly before looking away. "Perhaps my sex is given so little credit because the men of the world don't bother to listen to anything that a woman says, deeming it "above our understanding" to talk about more serious matters. Perhaps if they listened more openly to us females, we wouldn't have to dumb ourselves down in their presence just to seem as non threatening as possible." Her quoting of Blacks words from earlier made her sudden offensive posturing clear. She was upset at having been publicly humiliated by that jackass! I took few deep breaths to calm my anger at him before I answering her gently with as much sincerity in my voice as I could consciously add. "Miss Swan…Isabella. I hope you know I meant only to complement your compassion and interest in the issues and people around you. I know that you have a _very_ fine mind for either a man or a woman so please don't be upset anymore."

Isabella's face softened and turned apologetic. "I'm sorry Doctor Cullen. I guess I'm just used to having to defend my …opinions against prejudice. Please don't think ill of me because of my defensiveness. I didn't mean to be short with you. You do seem so much more open-minded then …well anyone else. Except for the professors back at school." I gave her the most disarming smile I had in my arsenal, usually reserved for only sick frightened children and worried mothers. "Please don't apologize. The world can be very…close minded when it comes to new ideas and changing roles." I assured her.

"_We both are too aware of that._ "I added bitterly to myself. Growing up with a single mother wasn't easy or acceptable. Though my mother had been a lady and an elite in Chicago by birth her disappointing marriage and abandonment by my father left her on the fringes of society. I never needed for anything and we always had plenty of money. What we didn't have was the acceptance of those considered a part of "decent" society. My sweet mother died a friendless death without even her oldest of friends willing to pay their last respects all because my bastard of a Father decided to leave. I knew what it was like to be rejected because you didn't fit into the accepted social perimeters.

We were nearing her home and I knew my time had run out. How did the time go by so quickly? Time always seemed to go too fast when I was with her. I dismounted first before moving to her side to help her dismount. She paused only for a moment before leaning down and placing her little gloved hands on my shoulders. I grasped her tiny waist and lifted her down. Her body moved down my own as I set her on her feet, never taking my eyes off of hers. We stayed there for a few moments. I looked into her eyes before glancing at her lips. They looked soft and sweet. I wanted to taste them. Mark them with my own.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening at the front of the stables broke the moment and she quickly stepped away. I instantly missed the feel of her body pressed to mine and the feel of her in my arms. She gave her reins to the eager young stable boy running to her from the stables and turned towards the house. Was I dismissed then? She refused eye contact with me and headed up the stairs to the porch. I sighed and turned to mount up. "Dr. Cullen?" she called out to me from the porch. I turned my attention back to her. "Do you have to go?" she asked taking a few steps in my direction. "I have no pressing appointments. " I answered confused by her question. "Could…I mean _would_ you care to stay and take tea with me?" she stuttered and blushed. I had never been so happy to be invited for tea. Not that it had happened very often but this was an invitation from a beautiful lady whose company I very much wanted and enjoyed. "I would like that very much, Miss Swan." I replied smiling at her. I tied my horse quickly and joined her on the porch.  
The home was very fine to Forks and peninsula standards. It was a two-story clapboard dwelling with nice carpets, fine woods and nice furnishings. It even boasted a medium sized crystal chandelier in the dining room. It was obvious that the Swans were used to nice things. Compared to my dingy little cabin this looked like the Taj Mahal. I was suddenly self-conscious and I hated that feeling.

Isabella led me into the parlor and I hesitated to walk on the fine rug with my riding boots. "Please come sit Doctor. I'll call for tea and some sandwiches." Isabella invited softly. "My boots?" I asked drawing her attention to my footwear. "Please you're my guest. Your boots are fine. Don't worry about it." Isabella said kindly motioning for me to take a seat in a comfortable looking high back chair across from the settee. I hadn't been in a parlor to have tea since my mother passed. It was a disorienting experience being in such a feminine environment after at least seven years of really nothing but living in a man's world and living in a bachelors quarters.

Isabella pulled a tiny cord and a young maid scurried in. " Can we have tea and coffee brought here for Dr. Cullen and myself Leah?" Isabella asked. Leah glanced at me and seemed apprehensive. "Where is Mr. Black miss?" the maid asked timidly. Obviously Isabella's change in company did not agree in some way with the staff. "Leah! Dr. Cullen is our guest." Isabella admonished quietly. Leah looked uncomfortable but nodded and scurried back through the swinging door at the back of the room.

Isabella turned and gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." She said taking a seat across the low table from me. "My mother has the whole house infatuated with Mr. Black." Her tone was dry and I understood Leah's curious behavior. The thing I wanted to know was if Isabella was infatuated as well. I knew it would be extremely impolite to pry but I couldn't help the flutter of fear and jealousy in my chest at the thought.

"Will you tell me more about the camps Doctor?" Isabella's asked with sincere desire on her face. "What do you do there?" She was interested in my work? I had a strange feeling of relief. How long had it been since I talked to someone about my work? Had someone to confide in? It had to be since my mother would ask me during my days in medical school. She looked so pretty and so clean sitting here in her comfortable well furnished home. How do you explain dirt, death and tragedy to one so young and innocent? Should you even try? She sat looking at me expectantly and so I decided on a cleaned up version of my missions.

" Well, I of course attend to the work related injuries and accidents. As well as the routine medical needs such as difficult births, sicknesses and other things common to a family medicine practice." I began sounding stiff and professional. "Are all the camps as bad as the one I visited today?" she pushed. I paused but decided that anything less then the candid truth would not satisfy her. She would take such a nondisclosure as an insult. "Yes, but those are some of the worst conditions out of the all the companies camps." "You mean Black logging has the worst camps out of everyone?" she asked frankly. I didn't want to seem like I was scuttling their relationship on purpose out of my dislike for him but I couldn't lie. "Yes, the Black's have the worst camps of all."

The maid came in with the tea service and exited quickly. Isabella started to serve me and I realized what a homey picture this was, Isabella and I sharing a meal and talking. It was so strange and yet familiar. I felt…like I was home with her. "Please continue Doctor." Isabella said while serving me my coffee and placing a few dainty ham biscuits on a plate and setting it in front of me. So we talked. I told her of the unhealthy living conditions in the camps, how the logger barons refused to slow work and bring the camps into livable conditions. I explained my desire to administer vaccines and how the owners would threaten loggers with injuries and illness with being layed off if they took days off and how the loss of work would mean starvation for their already desperate families.

I felt so comfortable and got so carried away talking with this warm and beautiful young woman I even told her of my secret dream to build a real medical clinic in Forks. I explained excitedly that it would be the first and only medical clinic on the peninsula and how I hoped it would have a real operating theater where I could operate without fear of infection because of unclean operating conditions. She asked me good questions through out and I knew she was honestly interested. I don't know how long we talked but I was enjoying every moment of her company and her conversation.

"So I'm very busy. Its my hope to find an assistant of sorts to help me." I said explaining my current position. "What would your assistant do?" She asked pouring me my third cup of coffee. "Well, they would help me keep my medical journals, organize my pharmacy and help with visitors to my office while I'm away." I explained to her. I thanked her as she handed my full cup back to me. "So why haven't you hired anyone?" she asked as I took a moment to sip my coffee. I smiled and gave a small sarcastic laugh. "My assistant would need to be organized, cleanly, know Latin in order to read and keep my prescriptions, journals and work in the pharmacy. On top of all of that they would have to be willing to work for almost no pay. Cause you see Isabella you'll never be rich being a frontier Doctor."

"That is the truth." came a cold voice from the parlors door way. We turned to see Mrs. Swan standing in the forayer staring at us with obvious displeasure. With her hat on and her satchel in her hand it was clear she had just come in from an outing. I quickly stood as she glided into the room but she didn't spare me a glance. "Isabella I wish to speak with you." She said tersely. Finally she looked at me and gave me quick a once over. Her face took on an almost disgusted grimace. "Alone." She said looking at me in the eyes coldly before turning and leading her daughter out in to the hall.

It bought me back to the looks mothers used to give me when my friends from school would bring me home to play. I may have attended the same elite school and worn the same clothes. I might have excelled in all the academics and all the school sports but to them I was still Cullen's son and that made me trash.

Snatches of Mrs. Swans shrill voice floated into the parlor. "….I come home to find you entertaining…_that_ man _alone_ in our parlor. _How_ could you be so thoughtless Isabella? We were lucky no one … his cabin un-chaperoned but your playing with fire!...gallivanting around the countryside with someone entirely inappropriate. " I couldn't make out what Isabella's lower softer tones were saying in response but from what I heard I knew it was obvious that Mrs. Swan didn't want me around. "…just get rid of him and ….Black is coming for dinner and has something very important to talk to you about. "

I growled at the mention of Black and his _obvious_ intentions. There was no doubt that he intended to ask Isabella to marry him and even less doubt that mother Swan would see it happen if it was the last thing she ever did. I knew I had never really stood a chance with a true lady of quality like Isabella Swan but that didn't stop me from wanting her and this afternoon only made that desire more acute. Isabella wasn't only the most beautiful and extremely desirable woman I had ever met but she was also very intelligent, compassionate and sweet. Charming in every way but completely genuine….was I gushing? I growled and ran my hands through my hair.

I should have felt guilty about eavesdropping but its not like I had a choice. I was trapped in this room and Mrs. Swan obviously wouldn't keep her voice down. Isabella came back into the room. Her discomfort and embarrassment were obvious and so I quickly told her I really should be going and thanked her for her hospitality. As she walked me to the door Isabella thanked me politely for my escorting her home and for the lovely afternoon. She was a true lady in manners as well as spirit. Just like my sweet mother.

As I made my way home I knew that I was truly in love with Isabella Swan. It had only taken a few meetings. Two to be exact but I was completely sure. She had dazzled me and yet I knew she would never be mine.

**BPOV**

My time spent with the Doctor today had been the most enjoyable and freeing I had had since I left school. Dr. Cullen was a good Doctor and a good man. His plans for the camps and for his clinic were fascinating. I also couldn't deny how his candid frank conversation lifted my spirit. This intelligent and beautiful man treated me like an equal. He didn't dumb his conversation down or limit our subjects to parties, socials and flattery. He didn't treat me with condescension. He was a passionate and determined man.

My thoughts of him during our first meeting had been disgust at his cocky arrogance. Now that I knew him a bit better I knew that, yes he was cocky and arrogant but he mostly he was simply a confident man who knew what he wanted. A very handsome intriguing man whose emerald eyes burned and sparked when he spoke about something he cared about. He made me tingle and flutter in places I never knew existed.

I didn't have too much time to spend pleasantly mulling over the events of my afternoon spent with the enigmatic Doctor because my mother hovered over me as Leah dressed me in one of my finest silk dresses and worked to coiffure my long dark hair. My bustle and corset were uncomfortable and annoying. However, I didn't complain. I knew I had pushed mother too far today by my actions to cause any more trouble.

I expected Jacob to be stiff after our altercation early this morning but he acted as if nothing had happened. I sat through dinner as he charmed my mother, attempted to flirt with me and complimented my father. It was dinner with company as usual. After dinner I expected to be able to excuse myself as Jacob and Father went to the office to smoke and drink their brandy but Jacob asked me to sit with him on porch swing. It would have been rude to refuse, as my mother's fierce gaze suggested, and so I accompanied him.

As we settled on the swing I used my fan to try and ease my breathing. My mother had tied my corset this evening and I could barely breathe. I was feeling lightheaded and nauseas. "Isabella" Jacob began in courtly voice. "There can be no doubt about my intentions towards you. It is my dearest desire to have you as my wife." While I had been expecting this between my mothers plotting and Jacobs's actions it was still startling to hear. "I know you are as spirited as you are beautiful my dear." He continued on without pausing. "But I trust after we are wed you will learn to stay in line." His eyes narrowed and focused on my face as he said this. I felt a chill at his words and expression. Jacob was not to be crossed again and he meant for me to know it. I felt myself starting to panic. It felt like all the fears I had were closing in on me and I was trapped. Still Jacob continued. "I expect you to…save your spirit Isabella for where it belongs." "And where _does_ it belong Mr. Black?" I couldn't help but ask. His face turned dark and lustful. His hand reached out and his pointer finger trailed the line of my exposed bosom form one bare shoulder to the other. I shivered. "In the bedroom dear. The only place it belongs." He sneered at me.

I knew then I was in real danger then. I stood quickly slapping his hand away from my skin and turning to exit. However, my fear and rising panic did not help my inability to breath and as soon as I took a few paces I felt my vision narrowing to small hole before I fainted.

I was only out for a few moments but when I opened my eyes I was on chaise lounge in the parlor and everyone on the house was looking at me worriedly. "Rest easy my little girl." My father comforted me. "We have sent for the Doctor and he should be here soon."

I was moved upstairs to my room and left alone with Leah and our house keeper Maria. Out in the hall I could hear my mother and father congratulating Jacob on our upcoming betrothal and assuring him I was simply over come with excitement at his proposal. I felt like I was going to loose what little supper I had been able to get down and asked for Maria to bring me a glass of water.

As we waited for the Doctor I knew I had to find someway to escape. There had to be someway to save myself from having to marry Jacob Black. I had to find someway to take myself out of reach. I thought about it for a few moments before it became painfully clear. The only way to take myself out of the marriage market was to get married. But to whom?

I heard the Doctors arrival downstairs and soon he was entering my room. His hair was wind blown and his eyes were wild with what seemed to be concern. He looked me over as he came to stand by my bed. "Hell…" I started to greet him but he calmly and firmly interrupted. "Now…don't try to talk Miss Swan. You need to rest." He took my pulse, felt my forehead and listened to my heart before sticking a thermometer in my mouth to take my temperature. His hands were so gentle on my body and yet he was all-professional.

Finally, he spoke. "Well you don't have a fever. Do you feel dizzy Isabella?" he asked calmly. "A little" I answered softly. "Have you eaten anything?" he asked while placing his instruments in his bag. "I couldn't eat very well through dinner." I said. I hoped he wouldn't press me as to the reason but when I didn't continue his eye met mine and he raised his eyebrows. I blushed and looked at Leah standing near by. The Doctor must have noticed my discomfort because he sent Leah to the kitchen to get me something to eat.

After she departed he looked back at me. "Why couldn't you eat Isabella?" he asked gently. "Were you feeling ill?" I blushed but told him the truth. "My …my corset was too tight." I said shyly. I expected him to be shocked at my bluntness but instead he snorted and shook his head in disapproval. "Stupid contraption." He growled. "What women do to their bodies… to their health in the name of fashion!" He saw my surprise at his discussing ladies undergarments with me and he blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"He sighed and ran his hand through his hair beautiful hair. "Why didn't you…loosen it?" he asked still blushing and refusing to look at me. "My…mother wanted me to look...just right tonight." I admitted glumly.

His head snapped up and I saw anger and something else in his face. "What's so special about tonight?" the Doctor demanded. I was taken back by his anger. I felt myself tear up. Tonight had been horrible and I was already feeling vulnerable and weak. I hated being so undone in front of a practical stranger but I couldn't hold back anymore.

At the first sniffle I felt the Doctor tense beside me before his hand moved to awkwardly pat mine. "Please don't cry Isabella. I…didn't mean to upset you." He said. He sounded genuinely upset and concerned. When I only cried harder he moved closer and put his arm hesitantly around me before pulling my head to his chest.

He smelled clean and manly. I don't know why I felt so comfortable with him. Maybe it was his profession as a healer or his calm authoritative manners but I felt safe with Doctor Cullen. He had treated me with respected and intrinsically knew I could trust him. After a few moments I he handed me his handkerchief and thanked him shakily.

Unfortunately my mother chose to come to me at that moment and Dr. Cullen hurriedly left my side be for she could see us. "Dr. Cullen" she started coolly. "How is my darling girl?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes at my mother airs. The Doctors voice was just as cool yet professional. "She should make a full recovery. She was simply …strung too tight tonight I fear." I blushed at his elusion to my corset being too tight. Thankfully my mother missed it all together. "She should rest tonight and tomorrow." the Doctor continued. "No excitement" he stated sternly staring at my mother. I saw her quell under his gaze but quickly recovered her superior attitude.

The Doctor covered me up and smiled at me gently. I blushed. It was almost as if he were tucking me into bed. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning." He said kindly before whishing my mother and me a polite goodbye and goodnight. "I really don't like that man" my mother sniffed after he left.

**EPOV**

The night before had been the worst ride of my life. Upon being fetched by the stable boy I had mounted my horse and rode as fast I could to reach Isabella. As a Doctor I should be calm and professional at all times but as Edward I just wanted to know that Isabella was okay. The morning after Isabella's fainting spell I rode to her house as slowly as I could. I was reticent to see her now as seeing her was seeing the future "Mrs. Jacob Black". Can you blame me? The woman I was in love with was engaged to the man I loathed most in the world. I made my way into the house and was greeted by Leah, who lead me into the parlor stating that Mrs. Swan was out shopping and was not at home. At least I didn't have to put up with the old hag.

Isabella was lying by the open window on the chaise lounge looking the most beautiful I had ever seen her look. Her long dark hair was pinned up only on the sides and the rest cascaded over her shoulders while her white dress with blue sash made her glow like some angelic being as the sun from window poured over her. I literally stopped in the doorway and had to catch my breath. Every time I looked at her now there was a deep pain in my chest. It's the worst of agonies to know the one you love belongs to someone else.

She smiled at seeing me and dismissed Leah. My examination of her was done in silence. I didn't have the heart to talk much except to ask her to breath deeply of lean forward. Isabella herself seemed very nervous. Her heart was racing and she was fidgeting almost constantly. Once I had completed checking her out I began to put my instruments away. "I suppose congratulations are in order" I said quietly as I concentrated on the contents of my medical bag. "Congratulations?" she asked confused. "Yes" I said my voice hardening at her forcing me to say it out loud. "On your engagement to Black." I hoped my voice didn't sound as bitter to her as it did to me.

Isabella was very quiet and still for a moment before she spoke. "Actually Doctor that's something I would like to talk to you about." Her voice was soft and shaking. "I have a …serious problem and I think you're the only one who can help me." "_Dear God_!" I pleaded silently. "_Don't tell me she's going to ask me advice on…sexual matters." _It had happened before. Victorian society didn't not allow for well brought up young ladies to have any real sexual knowledge at all and I took such inquires as a matter of course with my other female patience. However, this was a different situation. I don't think my heart could stand giving the one I loved sexual advice for her wedding night, which would be spent in another man's bed. It was too painful to even contemplate!

Isabella rose from the lounge and began to pace. She would wring her hands and rub her forehead alternately while mumbling softly to herself. I was instantly worried at her obvious distress. "Isabella?" I asked worriedly. "What's the matter?" She paused before taking a few steps forward and looking me in the eye pleadingly. "I …would like to…" she paused and seemed to loose her nerve for a few moments before seeming to rally once more. She was blushing and shaking now as she looked at me. I was getting truly worried. "I would like to …ask you to marry me Doctor Cullen." She finished quickly.

**Thank you all for your patience. I know this update has been awhile in coming but rest assured I will not abandon you. I have already started my next chapter and while the lemons have been slow in coming the meat of our plot is being cooked. So if you find your self in need of more instant gratification check out my short stories on my profile. They should help tide you over. I also, as always, greatly appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading. -LJ**


	7. A Battle and A Warning

**I don't own Twilight or any characters in this fan fiction. Stephanie Meyers does and I think she is simply brilliant. I simply wish to entertain others and myself. Thank you for reading and enjoy. **

**Chapter 7: A Battle and a Warning**

**EPOV**

I stared at Isabella is shock. All I could do was look at her. Did that actually come out of her mouth? A _woman_ was asking _me_ to marry _her? _More importantly _Isabella Swan_ was asking _me t_o _marry_ her? I stood the stunned and silent. She continued to wring her hands but took my silence as chance to continue. "You see Dr. Cullen I…don't want to marry Jacob Black. However, you see my mother and father will not take no for an answer. " She picked her pacing and fidgeting up again as her words picked up speed and her tone became almost panicked. "I don't love Jacob Black at all but they tell me I will grow to love him but I know that I cannot." She paused and looked at me still frozen in place and staring at her. "You see I don't even like him " she finished in rush. I could see she was waiting for some kind of response from me. "What does this have to …do with me marrying you Isabella? I asked clearly confused and still very stunned. "Here's the thing" she said quickly. "The only way to stop my parents from forcing me quite literally to marry Jacob is for me to marry someone else." At my silence she rushed on. "You need an assistant. but can't really afford to pay one. I meet _all _of your qualifications and you wouldn't have to pay me." It started to make more sense but I _had_ to point out the flaw in her thinking. "But what difference is there in you marrying Jacob and you marrying me Miss Swan? You would still be marrying someone you …don't love." Her voice was shaky again as she answered me. The difference is… he scares me."

Her words had me instantly protective and I seemed to snap out of my stupor somewhat. "Has he threatened you?" I growled, "Has he touched you?" Her large brown eyes were full of tears now. She seemed torn as to what to say. Women were always very resistant in saying anything about experiencing such abuse. Victorian society tended to blame the victims of rape and abuse more often the perpetrator. Any breath of such goings on could ruin a woman's reputation for good. I moved towards her and placed my hands on her arms. "The truth Isabella" I prompted more firmly. She only looked away as if in shame and nodded. I felt like my head was going to explode. I needed to calm down or I might frighten this already very upset young girl. I turned away and tried to breath deep and long.

I needed to distract myself so I went with the first question I could think of. "Why me?" I asked turning to gauge her expression. "Because you need me and more importantly because…I feel I can trust you." She said softly. There was no hesitation or trembling or uncertainty in her voice as she answered. I turned to the window frantically trying to take in everything she had just told me. We were silent for a long time as I tried to think through this.

She didn't love me but I loved her. She trusted me and on top of that she needed my help. Desperately. Had she really thought about this? Did she know I couldn't possibly provide her with the same things her parents had or that Black could? Her parents hated me. They might refuse to accept her afterwards; she might wind up cast off like my mother! I didn't know if I could stand to watch that happen. But on the other hand how could resist? I _**wanted **_her. And she _needed_ me. Surely in time I could win her love. Whatever the case I couldn't allow Jacob Black any fucking where near her!

"Dr. Cullen?" her voice spoke timidly from behind me. "I'm afraid I'll need an answer before you…leave today. I'm sorry to pressure you but…I really don't have much time." There was no point in having any extra time anyway. I already knew what I was going to do. I turned to her and looked her in eye. Making sure she was absolutely serious and resolute with this course of action. She seemed very tense and nervous. I nodded my head and my voice was resolute. No hesitation, no trembling, no uncertainty. "Yes, Miss Swan I will marry you."

**BPOV**

He'd said yes. I had agreed to my bizarre proposal. It took a moment to sink in. "Really?" I asked my voice portraying my shock and disbelief. He smiled at me and his green eyes seemed to sparkle. "Yes …Really. Your not withdrawing your proposal are you Miss Swan? He said teasingly. " No" I almost shouted. "Of course not I just am surprised that's all. I...mean I had hoped…but after all it is highly irregular for me…to ask you...the man that is." I needed to shut up. I was rambling like an idiot.

We stood there looking at each other for an awkward moment. "So…what comes next?" he asked running his hand through his wild bronze hair. " Uhm…well…I suppose I…we…I mean if you want to …should tell my parents. " I said uncomfortably. I was _not_ looking forward to telling my parents. He nodded his head. "I'll be here." He answered. I was relieved at having his support during that unhappy event. It made me feel so much better knowing I wouldn't have to face them alone. I let out a relieved breath. "When should we…ya know actually …marry? He asked uncertainly. It was strange watching the usually over confident Doctor become nervous. "The sooner the better." I answered without hesitation. I blushed at the eagerness in my voice and the Doctor raised surprised eyebrows at my answer. "It's just the longer we wait the more…my parents will try and pressure me." I quickly continued. "Perhaps we could do it early next week?" he offered. "Maybe Monday? Or do you need more time to…prepare for a wedding?" I shook my head. "I just want something small and Monday will be plenty of time. It gives us four days to…set everything up." I answered. I was relieved that he was so helpful and willing.

My parents won't be home till this evening but perhaps you could come around 5? Then we can…tell them." I said keeping my voice from shaking form all the excitement of the last 24 hours catching up with me. "They won't be…polite Doctor and I just want to warn you…" I tried to warn him but he interrupted me. "I know. We'll be fine." He said reaching out and awkwardly patting my shoulder as if I would bolt.

"I'll send the livery owner over on Saturday.…well tomorrow …and he can move anything you wish to…uhm bring to my…our cabin." He said nervously. I blushed when he said "our cabin" and my heart fluttered. This was really happening. I was marrying Dr. Cullen! "Also, I'll stop by the church and talk to the Reverend about Monday." He continued. I nodded and told him I'd have everything ready. We discussed a few more details before he said he had several patients to visit but assured me he would be back at five. I thanked him for his help and saw him out. Watching him ride away from the porch I felt drained but surprisingly less frightened or worried. I had the strangest feeling that now that Dr. Cullen was on my side everything was going to be ok.

**EPOV**

"_I'm getting married. __**To Isabella**__!_" That was the only thought in my head the rest of the day. I had a horrible time trying to focus for the rest of the day but somehow I managed it. I was out in the camps all day treating the growing number of sick and I was only just able to make it back to the Swan's by the appointed time. I hated that I was unable to run home and clean up but I had told Isabella 5 and I wasn't going to make her wait. If there was one thing Isabella could always count on it was that I would always keep my word.

As soon as I rode up, Isabella hurried out to meet me on the porch, wringing her small white hands and looking at me nervously. I felt compassion for her. She was obviously very aware of the battle we were about to insight. She took my arm as I joined her and my body thrilled at her touch. "Dr. Cullen… you came. I…" she began sounding relieved but I couldn't help but interrupt her. "Please…don't you think you should start calling me Edward?" I teased lightly trying to lighten her mood. She blushed and nodded. "And yes, Isabella I came. "I finished patting the small white hand she had tucked into the crook of my elbow.

Her eyes looked up at me gratefully and I felt myself drawn into them. "Edward…"she said in a whisper as she lead me towards the door. "Please don't take offense at anything my parents say tonight. They won't be…at their best…and disappointment can make one act…unbecomingly." I patted her small hand again, reveling in the knowledge that I was allowed to touch her like this. That she had touched me willingly. "I understand. Don't apologize." I said trying to comfort her. She stopped me just before we entered the house. "There is one more thing Edward." She said uncomfortably. "Jacob Black is here tonight as well."

My introduction to my dinner companions was met with mixed reactions at best. I was seated across from Isabella as Black sat beside her. It was obvious that Mrs. Swan and Black were very unhappy to see me while Mr. Swan was confused but stiffly courteous. As we ate our dinner I noticed the talk was limited. Mrs. Swan ignored me; Black leered at Isabella and sneered at me while Mr. Swan seemed to be a man of few words all together. Isabella was the only attentive companion. Despite her fast approaching trial by fire Isabella was a true lady; she was polite to everyone, respectful and charming at all times. The only tell to her distress was her extremely pale face and her practically untouched dinner.

Half way through dinner Black put his arm around Isabella's shoulders and began to stroke the back of her neck while leaning to whisper in her ear. As he did this he never once took his eyes off me. Obviously flaunting his touching her in my face. Isabella blushed and seemed extremely uncomfortable and shocked at whatever it was that he had whispered in her ear. I watched as his eyes lingered over her body from his vantage point. I never felt more helpless and more jealous in my life. The only thing that saved Black was the knowledge that come Monday morning, Isabella Swan would be _**mine**_forever.

After dinner we were settled in the parlor when Isabella asked to speak privately with her parents and I. It was highly irregular to exclude a member of a dinner party but we were on a limited time line and we had to drop the news tonight. Black's presence here tonight wasn't only an annoyance it was inconvenient for our plans as well. However, Mrs. Swan wasn't having it. "Isabella" she said. "Anything you might have to say can be said in front of our dear Jacob. After all we hope to soon call him…more then just a family _friend._"

I couldn't help but smirk at this but allowed Isabella to lead. "That's what I need to talk to you about." Isabella said standing from her seat beside her mother and trying with obvious effort to appear calm. "I'm hoping to settle the issue of my marrying tonight." Black's smirked increased ten fold. He stood and moved towards Isabella with his arms open. She quickly side stepped him and came to stand by me at my place at the hearth. She looked at my face as if for reassurance and I smiled encouragingly down at her before she turned to speak. Tucking her little hand into the crook of my arm she confidently made our announcement. "Mother, Father… Dr. Cullen and I will be marrying on Monday morning."

Silence. That was all that could be heard for at least 60 seconds after Isabella's announcement. Everyone seemed to be frozen. Then Mrs. Swan dropped her cup of tea and started crying hysterically while Mr. Swan came quickly up out of his chair shouting about my "coming into his home and seducing his daughter". Black started toward us glaring dangerously. I quickly put my arm sound Isabella's petite frame and pulled her into the protection of my side.

As her mother's wails and shrieks became louder Isabella left my side to try and calm her mother. Mr. Swan was still shouting at me and calling for his gun. Black and I were the only ones quite in this chaos. We stood still while staring each other down. His face was dark and angry. The maids, drawn by the noise, came running out to try and help calm the unhappy Mrs. Swan. Isabella returned to my side and huddled close to me. "Mr. Swan" I said calmly moving in front of Isabella and drawing all attention to myself. "Isabella and I have agreed to marry and you must know that I will take good care of her."

"Take care of her!" wailed her mother from the chaise lounge. " You're a _country_ Doctor! How can you possibly even provide for her? Where will she live? In that scrappy little hole you call a house? " "Mother please!" Isabella pleaded indignantly. "I will give her everything she needs Mr. Swan." I said firmly while ignoring her mother's comments and continuing to focus on Mr. Swan "I forbid it Isabella!" Mr. Swan thundered. "And you!" He said turning to me. "Get OUT of my HOUSE!" I knew it was pointless at this time to try and reason with them. The shock was still too fresh for the Swans to be reasoned with so I turned to go. "I will send for your things tomorrow Isabella. Send for me if you need anything at all." I said gently to Isabella. "I'll come by tomorrow to check on you." She nodded her assent and I walked out.

I sensed Black following me as I left. I expected as much from him so I wasn't caught off guard when once we were outside he grabbed my shoulder and tried to push me to the ground. I grabbed the hand on my shoulder and spun around quickly. Using my grip on him to pull him forward while my right first came up to meet his jaw line. It felt good to sock him with all of my pent up frustration. He tumbled back and hit the ground. I could tell he was seeing stars and was completely disoriented. "That's for frightening Isabella you dog." I said icily while bending to jerk him up by his fancy suit lapels. "I'm warning you Black. Stay away from her. " He grabbed at my hands and tried to dislodge me. I let him go with a final push. "Your both going to regret this Cullen." He said darkly. "No one makes a fool out of me." "I'm not scared of you Black. "I snarled at him. "You will be." He warned before stalking to his waiting horse and riding off into the night.

**So things are heating up. I'll try to update next week but I will be extremely busy. I have a lot of projects and work going on but I won't leave you hanging for long. Please review and let me know if your enjoying this little plot at all. I know it's been slow but your lemons will be worth the wait. Thanks for reading. -LJ**


	8. The Wedding

**I don't own Twilight or any characters in this fan fiction. Stephanie Meyers does and I think she is simply brilliant. I simply wish to entertain others and myself. Thank you for reading and enjoy. **

**Chapter 8: The Wedding**

**BPOV**

The rest of night was awful. My mother and father continued to hound me until the early hours of the morning. I was exhausted but triumphant in the end. Triumphant meaning I hadn't caved to their pleas, arguments and finally threats. As I went to bed it was with the knowledge that after Monday my mother and father would never speak to me again.

I didn't rest well but I still felt confident in my choice. My options were limited but I felt that wherever I might have ended up had my circumstances been different I couldn't have found someone as understanding and trustworthy as Dr. Edward Cullen. I remembered how he had held me tonight when the chaos broke out over our announcement. He might have just been getting someone to keep his office and his home but yet he had become my champion. He could have turned me down or let me fight my parents and Jacob alone but he hadn't. He had stood up for me and I was eternally grateful.

I lay there thinking his praises for a while before my thoughts shifted to Monday. I went over my mental check list in my head trying to be sure and cover everything that needed to be done. My things would be packed by the appointed time tomorrow. Remembering how tiny Edwards home was compared to what I was used to made me worry about the space my things would take up. All my frocks, dresses and books might be too much for a bachelor who was about to be invaded by the fairer sex. I had only seen his office and common rooms while I had been there so I was unsure which room was his bedroom. Did he have guest room for me?

Suddenly I stopped and I felt my stomach clench. I had forgotten a very important aspect of marriage in my hasty plan. I was getting married! I was moving into Edward's cabin. We would share a room and…a bed! I sat up in bed and tried to calm my rising panic. Would Edward expect to…consummate our union? Of course he would. After all I could not expect him to live a monks life while married to me for the rest of our lives.

I got up and began to pace in the moonlight. Obviously I had made a grave mistake. But then again either way I would be facing a wedding night and Edward was much better then Jacob. But then I knew nothing about …the more delicate issues of marriage or more specifically…the marriage bed. I said a silent prayer for some sort of answer to this over looked problem.

After hours of lying awake and worrying I gave up and began to pack my things. Thankfully moving all the way here from Richmond had procured me all the steamer trunks I should ever need. Mother wasn't speaking to me already so she sent Leah to help me pack my things. I saved out what I thought I would need for my last few day at home and picked out a nice but not too impractical dress for the wedding. (on profile) I don't think Edward was expecting anything fancy and the dress was extremely elegant by Forks standards. The light sage color reminded my of the light green specks in Edwards eyes.

I blushed as Leah commented on my daydreaming and tried to concentrate my thinking on anything I could be forgetting. I didn't want to make the same type of mistake I had made in forgetting about the wedding night. I wondered if or what Edward was thinking about Monday night.

I knew that men knew about such physical aspects of marriage. It was never really discussed but rather intimated that men were experienced in such physical things before they married. I had never really thought about it before, as it had never concerned any portion of my activities. All I knew is that while men were expected to bring such knowledge to the marriage bed women were not tolerated the same freedom of experience and thus didn't have the same knowledge going in. We were expected to come to the marriage bed almost as ignorant of what went on there as the day we were born. I admit I was more then nervous. I had no idea what I was getting into.

When the wagon arrived I quickly directed the stable boy and the livery stable owner Mr. Benet to load my things. It was about this time that Edward arrived. I tried to ignore how handsome he looked. His green eyes gazing at me intensely and bronze hair looking like he had just rolled out of bed. That same bed that we would soon share. I blushed and turned my back to him pretending to be extremely interested in the loading of my things.

"Good morning Isabella" Edward greeted me as he dismounted and came towards me. His smile was almost flirtatious as he came to stand by my side. "Edward" I greeted shyly. I stole a glance at his face again and offered him a smile.

He was a very handsome man and I found him attractive but was I ready to…be his wife in every sense of the word?

" I see that you haven't changed your mind," He said quietly in my ear. I shook my head. He gently took my elbow and pulled me away from the wagon being loaded. He continued to gently lead me as we walked at a leisurely pace through my mothers little flower garden. "Are you still sure about this Isabella? He asked me gently as we walked along. "Of course." I answered him trying to sound as sure as I could. He nodded but avoided my gaze. I began to worry after a few silent moments that the Doctor was having second thoughts. Perhaps _he_ did not want marry _me_. Perhaps _he_ did not want me to share his bed and be his true wife. "Are you wishing to call off our agreement Edward?" I asked nervously.

He quickly looked down at me with a pained expression on his handsome face and seemed to be struggling to find his words. He began to stroke my hand, which was cradled in the crook of his elbow as we continued to walk slowly. "I only wish for you be sure about the facts of what you're agreeing to by marrying me." He answered finally. "I cannot offer you the things you have had in your life up unto this point Isabella and once you have become my wife there is no turning back from the hardships that you'll have to face." I listened quietly admiring his handsome if troubled face. "I am away often and at all times of the day and night. The pay is little as the people I treat are poor." He was silent for a few moments while letting what he had said sink in before continuing. "I don't want you to come to…resent me in the future Isabella because of the things I can not give you. I _can_ promise that you'll have everything you need Isabella and I'll always provide for you to my up most."

In truth I had considered all of this. My parents had made sure I knew the lack I would be facing as "that mans wife". I hoped I could put my feelings into words that could accurately portray them. I stopped and turned to face him fully. "I have thought of this Edward. Truthfully I have considered these things from the beginning but I would rather have a little with someone I feel truly respects me than to live richly and be trapped." He seemed to be earnestly gauging my response and I hoped he found reassurance in my response. "I know I have led a different life then will be expected of me now. I know I'll have to learn a lot of things other women may already know. Things like cooking and sewing. You could say your getting the short end of the stick by marrying a woman that will have to be taught such things but I can promise you Doctor Cullen that you'll never have to suffer shame because of me and that I will endeavor to my upmost to be what I should be."

His face grew soft and his hold on my hand tightened. His gentle smile was so warm and yet so intense I didn't know what to think about it. "You already are what you should be Isabella. Never doubt that." He said before he lifted my hand and kissed it tenderly. My stomach broke out in the strangest series of flutters and my chest seemed to break out in a pleasant warmth at his touch. Yes, I was certainly attracted to Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

It was Monday morning and I couldn't eat because of my nerves. I had donned my best suit and tried to tame my hair as best I could. Now I sat staring at the clock and waiting for the time to leave to come.

As I walked around my home I looked at it critically for the first time. I had put Isabella's trunks in my bedroom and the ones that wouldn't fit had to be placed in the living room. I noticed how dusty everything was and how the dishes were piled in the sink. I now wished I had had time to clean up before Isabella came. I already felt embarrassed by my home but now that I noticed how dirty it was too I was mortified. How could I expect a lady like Isabella to be at home in a place like this?

I tried to at least straighten the books and papers lying about everywhere but soon it was time to go and things didn't look much better. I had the neighbor boy hook my horse up to the small buggy I owned and made my way towards the church. I admit I was nervous but excited. Tonight Isabella would be home with me. We would start our lives, as husband and wife and she would be mine. I felt lucky and ridiculously suspicious as if all of this was really a dream and I would wake up alone in my bed tomorrow knowing she would never be mine.

I had laid awake last night wondering what it would be like to hold Isabella in my bed, to touch her, to make love to her, to claim her over and over knowing she was forever and only mine. I had had to relieve myself this morning as I bathed just to control the painful erection I had been sporting all night. I wondered if Isabella had considered our wedding night and if she had did she look forward to it or dreaded it. After all while I was completely in love with her and wanted her desperately she may not have those same feelings for me. In fact she seemed completely innocent and business like in her approach to our relationship.

I didn't have much time to think of this since I had arrived at the church and quickly made my way inside. There was really no one there but the Reverend and his wife who played the small upright organ in the corner. I noticed the elder gentleman who helped out around their house was there too sitting alone on the front pew. The Reverend informed me that his wife and their man Seth would be witnesses for the license. We heard horses outside and Seth and the ministers wife Sarah quickly made there way outside while I paced in front of the Reverend and tried to loosen the suddenly too stiff collar of my shirt. Then the Sarah reentered and quickly settled at the organ and began to play.

After a few moments the front door of the church opened and there stood Isabella. Everything seemed to be moving too fast and yet in slow motion all at once. She looked beautiful and every inch the elegant lady she was in her pale sage dress. Standing there on the arm of the old Indian Seth and holding a bouquet of freesias was my blushing bride. I had the strangest urge to pinch myself and see if this was real if it was really I standing here about to be married to this beautiful woman.

She wore no veil but her hair was in an elegant roll on the sides and back of her head. Teardrop shaped pearls adorned her ears and her throat in an intricate necklace. Her face was pale but her perfect pink lips smiled at me while her large dark doe eyes looked at me trustingly.

I was caught in her spell through the repeating of my vows. Her small little hands seemed to shake as I held them. I tried to hold them firmly in reassurance as she promised to love, honor, and obey. Finally I placed my mothers oval diamond encrusted ring on her tiny elegant finger and I couldn't help but kiss her hand afterwards. She blushed but gave me a nervous smile. Strangely I had become increasingly calm through the service and smiled happily back at her.

I was bought out of my trance when the Reverend said I might kiss my bride. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. I was finally going to be able to kiss her! I had been fantasizing about kissing her since that day she spent drying off in my cabin. Isabella however seemed to grow more nervous then ever at this announcement. Had she ever been kissed before? Her nervous and confused expression told me this was not something she was familiar with. I was elated at the idea of being the only man to ever have the pleasure of tasting her sweet mouth.

I noticed our pause had everyone in the room staring at us with raised eyebrows. I decided that slow and steady would be the best approach for my frightened filly. I placed my hands on her small waist and brought her near me and slowly leaned down to her lips keeping eye contact the whole time. Her dark eyes seemed to become completely focused on my mouth and I felt her breathing increase as her form pressed further into mine.

I couldn't help but smirk at this reaction. She wanted me. I could tell. Her body couldn't hide her reactions to my touch. I gently pressed my lips to hers and reveled in their soft plumpness. She didn't respond at first but slowly her lips pressed back into mine and her hands grasped my upper arms gently pulling me in. I pulled back only far enough to brush my lips over hers before pressing a kiss to her upper and then lower lip. A clearing throat near by told me I should stop now but I hated to. Isabella opened her eyes and looked at my lips through her long dark lashes. And I smiled in triumph. Mrs. Cullen wanted me to kiss her again. And I would just as soon as I got her somewhere I wouldn't have to stop.

**So there is the wedding scene dear readers. Next chapter will be Isabella's coming home to the cabin and the wedding night. I'm sorry it's been so long since I have updated but family emergencies, work and school have kept me away. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think so far. As always thank you for reading and reviewing. -LJ**


	9. The Wedding Night?

**I don't own Twilight or any characters in this fan fiction. Stephanie Meyers does and I think she is simply brilliant. I simply wish to entertain others and myself. Thank you for reading and enjoy. **

**The Wedding Night?**

**BPOV**

I was still reeling from the soft warm pressure of his lips as we made our way outside the church amidst the congratulations of our little party. This morning had been so surreal. My parents had stood stiff and unrelenting on the porch of our home refusing to speak to me. I was loaded with my last satchel in our buggy and driven to the chapel by our stable boy as my little mare Holly trotted behind.

The wedding itself seemed like a dream. Seth had walked me down the aisle as Edward starred appreciatively at me making me blush. His calm and even pleasant demeanor through the whole experience had helped me to remain brave and not give into the panic that had been threatening to over take me since last night. But it was his kiss that had me trembling now. My ignorance of his expectations for tonight had me feeling anxious and confused. To be honest I was extremely curious about what took place between married couples but an intrinsic nervousness made me wish to put off the experience.

As we made our way towards Edwards's buggy I snuck a peek at his face. He was smiling as he shook Seth's hand. He seemed…happy as if we were lovers and this was natural. Perhaps he was a better actor then I had thought. Either way I was glad for my grip on his arm as we readied to leave. I could feel the strong muscles in his arm flex as he helped me into the buggy before tying Holly to the back. He climbed in beside me and we waved to our well wishers and started to leave.

It was the sound of a rapidly approaching horse that caught everyone's attention. A dirty frantic man galloped towards us just slowing down as he reached us. "Doctor Cullen!" he called wildly. "There's been an accident out at the Malory camp up by the Sol Duc! Can you come immediately?" Edward quickly looked at me, his expression indecisive. I quickly understood he was trying to decide what to do with me. With out thinking I answered his question. "I'm with you." I said instantly. His face became determined and he was at once in command of the situation. "We'll follow you Mike, just lead the way." Edward said snapping the reigns. His horse sprung forward and I had to hold on tightly to keep myself from being knocked completely out of my seat.

Edward was obviously a skilled and confident driver but the speed of the carriage and the roughness of the unsophisticated road made me feel nauseas and at times quite frightened. I heard Holly neighing in protest as we galloped through the tall dark trees. Finally I saw the dingy white tents of the logging camp come in to view.

Once we arrived everything seemed to happen at once. Mike led us to a tent where a small crowd had gathered around. Edward grabbed his bag and strode quickly through the crowd. Not knowing what else to do I followed him, trying desperately to keep the long train of my dress of out the mud. He had already entered through the flaps of the tent and they closed behind him before I could catch up with him. Again I was unsure of what to do. Do I follow him inside? Would that be intrusive? I was completely out of my comfort zone.

I noticed that most of those in the crowd were eyeing me curiously, obviously taking in my fancy dress and impractical high-heeled shoes which were so unlike there own simple and in some cases extremely dirty clothes. Mike the young blond man who had come to get us from the church came forward and opened the tent flap for me. As I entered I saw him glance over me in a way that caused me to quickly turn away and enter as fast as I could, trying not to brush against him.

The scene that greeted me made me instantly wish I had stayed outside. A man laid on a makeshift cot as Edward inspected his numerous wounds. The patient was covered in blood. His clothes were ripped and the skin showing through the clothing and blood looked like raw hamburger. He was wheezing as he tried to breath and moaning. He seemed to be delirious and it was obvious he was in extremely bad condition.

"We was rolling in the stacks up near the high point there bringing the logs to the water to float 'em down river. The foreman was yelling at us to move quicker and we sent a few down at a time. This big ole log came down before Ben could get out of the way." Mike said as he looked on in morbid curiosity. "It didn't fall on 'em but it rolled over him before he could get out of the way." Edward hadn't stopped working over Ben but it was obvious he hadn't missed any information. "Did the log roll over his head as well?" Edward asked as he began pulling out some serious looking instruments from his bag and laying them on a clean cloth he bought with him. "Naw Doc, caught him from the upper back down." Mike answered. "But his head got scrapped up from the fall."

The smell of the blood was overwhelming in the tightly enclosed space of the tent and I felt myself loosing focus. Edward's voice saying my name bought me out.

" Isabella, I'm going to need your help." He ordered as he used a pair of scissors to cut away the bloody clothing. I tried to swallow and focus on his request. "Come over here and hold this chloroform over his mouth and nose." I stepped forward obediently but felt my self wobble unsteadily as I my way over to the head of the patient.

Unfortunately the increased closeness to the unfortunate Ben was my undoing. I felt myself sinking as my vision blurred. Two strong arms picked me up before I met the ground. "Whoa there…Uh…Doc…yer woman…she's uh" Mike's slightly panicked voice sounded above the pounding in my ears. "Take her out!" came Edward's gruff reply. I felt Mike carry me out and the fresh air free of the smell of blood did a lot in helping me regain my senses. "There ya go Miss." Mike said cheerfully as he sat me on a stump away from the tent.

"'I'm so sorry" I apologized as I tried to rub the pounding out of my temples. "Naw…its not everyday I have such a pretty woman fall into my arms." He said jovially. I sat there trying to steady my breathing and used the excuse of my condition to hide my humiliated blush from the on lookers I could feel them staring at me. I felt horrible. My first chance to fulfill my part of the bargain and help Edward and I faint on him. He must be so upset with me. Was he regretting marrying me now? I had let Edward down and I suddenly became aware of how much his good opinion of me meant to me.

I remembered the smile on his handsome face as we left the church and I had the horrible urge to cry, which only made me feel worse. I was trying to hold back tears in a public like a child while Edward worked a few feet away trying to save a man's life! I felt useless and overwhelmed. Perhaps I was not strong enough to be Edwards's wife.

**EPOV**

I had been working for hours now trying to patch up another man whose injuries were needless. The land owners pushed the workers to work faster causing them to ignore basic safety measures. Ben was in rough shape. Besides the bruising, a few cracked ribs and concussion, Ben had cuts and scrapes covering almost every surface of his skin and his leg was so broken I didn't know if he would ever walk again.

I had done my best to set it but the break was truly bad. Thankfully, I had been informed Ben was single. At least a family would not starve. I would look around town for some work for Ben. It was for sure that he would at least never log again. I gave strict instructions to Mike's mother on how to care for Ben and how to administer the laudanum for his pain. I assured her I would return tomorrow as I gathered my instruments and headed outside.

Mike met me outside the tent flap and followed me towards the waiting buggy. "Your lady friend is real pretty. I offered to take her home." He said slyly as he walked with me. I felt myself tense at this and quickly stopped to face him. "Did she leave?" I asked concerned. "Naw, she said she'd wait for you." He said grudgingly. Part of me felt bad that she had been waiting for hours and into the night for me. However, the other part felt relieved that she hadn't left with the obviously besotted Mike. "Thank you for offering to escort my_ wife_ home Mike. I'm sure she appreciated your _thoughtfulness_." I said dryly watching his face fall in disappointment at the revelation of our connection. I said my goodnight smugly as I left him.

As I reached the buggy I made out Isabella's still and sleeping form and I felt horrible. I should have taken her horse and let Seth drive her home after Mike came to get me. What a day this must have been for her. To loose her family, get married, faint after I put her on the spot during an emergency and then to wait hours on end for me. This was the wedding day I had given her. Did she regret her decision already? Now that she had a taste of what my life was like did she wish she had chosen Black? I couldn't bare to think about it.

I got into the buggy carefully trying not to wake her. Damn she was so beautiful even after such a day as this. I took off my jacket and covered her to keep off the chilly air. Her plump little lips were slightly open and I wished I could taste them again. Despite the horrible day I felt joy swell inside of me. Isabella was my wife! I would come home to her and wake up to her for the rest of our lives. Somehow I would make up for the harsher realities of what my life entailed. I knew I could make her happy if she would let me.

I drove home slowly so as not to jostle my precious cargo. Her head fell on to my arm and I relished the opportunity to put my arm around her little form and pull her to my chest. As Pax made his way home I sat back and reveled in the feel of her close to me. I let my mind wander to what the night could have held if we hadn't been called away.

I would have brought her home and spent hours showing her how I felt about her. I knew I could at least bring her pleasures she had never known. I would have started slow. I would have spent hours kissing her smooth soft lips. Tasting her for the first time and teaching her how to respond to me. I would have savored taking down her long soft sweet smelling hair and slowly undoing the little buttons on her gown. I could imagine her now in the light of the fireplace with her hair down and her skin glowing in the flickering light. I would take her to my bed and worship every inch of her soft smooth skin.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as the images floated before my mind and my pants felt far to tight on my manhood. Isabella stirred and murmured something quietly in her sleep before settling down. I took the opportunity to rub her back and kiss her soft hair. Humming to her an old song my mother had loved to play. I was able to distract my self from the growing problem in my pants by remembering how the melody had gone. It was difficult not to think lustful thoughts of my new wife as her soft warm body lay pressed to mine and the smell of freesias drifted pleasantly off of her.

We arrived home and Eric the neighbor boy came stumbling sleepily out of his house to take care of the horses and grab Isabella's last satchel. I gently lifted my Isabella into my arms and took her into the cabin and straight into my…our room. I laid her down gently and instantly turned to build a fire in the fireplace. It was cool and I couldn't have her catching cold. I removed my tie and vest and rolled up my sleeves as I moved her trunks enough to get to the hearth.

Soon I had gotten a fire blazing and I turned to my next task. It was obvious that my new wife was out cold. I couldn't blame her. It had been a rough day for her. However, what was I supposed to do next? I gazed at her fully clothed lying on the bed. First things first I had to get her undressed and settled in for the night. I admit I was both nervous and excited about the prospect of undressing Isabella but I much preferred her to be awake and looking up at me with desire in her large dark eyes when I did it.

I started by unlacing her now muddy feminine little shoes. She had perfect little stocking clad feet. Then with shaking hands started undoing the little buttons on her dress. I gently lifted her tiny shoulders as I slipped her long gown over her head and laid it over the nearest steamer trunk. Laying her back down I steeled myself for the most delicate part. Removing her corset had to be done but doing so could wake her. I had a feeling that her waking up suddenly to me undressing her would not end well. So I took my time gently turning her over and slowly undoing the laces at the back. As it loosened its grip on her I rolled her back over and undid the tiny clasps at the front. Finally after holding my breath for too long I was able to slip the damn contraption off with out waking her.

I decided trying to find a nightgown in all those trucks was going to be impossible so I left her in her shift and simply undid her petticoat. Her little bloomer and stocking clad legs caught my attention but I tried to focus on anything else. I didn't want seem like some dirt bag pervert staring at her unclothed with out her knowing. But I couldn't help but notice how trim and lovely her little form was. After all I was only a man.

**BPOV**

I cuddled deeper into the soft mattress and groaned in protest at the light trying to wake me up. I drew the covers over my face and breathed in deep. Wow, these bedclothes smelled wonderful. They smelled spicy, musky and warm. In fact they smelled like someone. Who was it? EDWARD! I launched up in bed and looked around. I was in a medium sized log room with a hearth against one wall and a large wardrobe in the corner. Where was I? And what were all these steamer trunks doing here?

It took me a moment to piece it all together. The wedding, Mike alerting us about the accident and then oh… no the horrible fainting episode. Edward must have driven us home and put me to bed. I looked down quickly and noticed I was undressed down to my shift and bloomers. Did I undress myself? I didn't remember doing that. That would leave…Edward! The thought made me clutch the bed clothed to my chest. I looked to the empty side of the bed but I was alone. It was just half a dozen large steamer trunks and me.

I wrapped one of the sheets around me and quietly opened the door. The cabin was quiet and I wondered if Edward had been called away. My stomach gurgled and I groaned. I was starving. I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I padded my way through the cabin looking for signs of Edward.

As I looked around I was able to observe my new home for the first time. This was obviously a bachelors' home. Dust and books and clothes littered every surface in the parlor and the kitchen was piled with dishes. I saw a great dark blue robe lying across one of the kitchen chairs and quickly took advantage of the find to more effectively cover myself.

Since it was obvious Edward was nowhere to be seen I assumed I was on my own. My stomach growled again and I decided my first step was to find something to eat. I could kill for cup of hot coffee. Well I was on my own now and I would have to prove to Edward after yesterday that I wasn't completely helpless. I looked around the kitchen till I found the stack of wood in the corner. Right. First thing was to start a fire in the stove.

I gathered a few logs threw them in the monster of a cast iron contraption and scoured around till I found what I was looking for …matches. Ha! I could do this easy. I struck one and dropped it into the cavernous hole in the removable burner and waited. Nothing. I struck another and still it didn't catch on the wood. Paper! I had seen Leah use paper to start a fire in the fireplace at home. I found an old newspaper and wadded it up, dropped it in and tried the matches again. A spark, a flame… then nothing. I needed a lot more paper.

A few minutes later I had wadded up and stuffed a whole newspaper in the stove and lit a match. Finally I could see flame! And smoke. Lots of it. It started pouring out of the stove and into the room. It was everywhere! I started to panic as flames licked out from the opening at the surface of the stove and I began to choke on the dense smoke filling the room.

Suddenly I heard the banging of a door and a gruff panicked voice calling my name. Through the smoke I saw the figure of a man run into the kitchen and throw open the back door. Why didn't I think of that? Then he rushed to the stove and fiddled with something on the flu and instantly the smoke began to lift. I could now see it was Edward standing before me waving a newspaper to carry the smoke out the open door.

"Are you trying to burn down the house woman!" he yelled gruffly. I wanted to cry. Could I do nothing right? I watched silently as Edward tamed the fire on the stove and shut the grate. Then he quickly turned and stalked towards me. He grabbed my arms and seemed to be looking me over. "Are you hurt?" he asked tersely as he inspected my hands. "Did you get burned Isabella?" "No" I managed shakily. I looked up at him dreading the look of disappointment and disgust I feared I might see there on his face. He looked down at me expectantly waiting for me to explain. "I'm so sorry." I said trying not to tear up. "I was trying to make coffee and I…tried to make a fire…" I couldn't hold back my already spent emotions any longer and I burst into tears.

Unexpectedly Edward's strong arms wrapped around me and he pulled me to his chest. "Shhh.." he soothed me in his velvety voice. "It's ok. I don't care as long as your ok." His large warm hand rubbed my back and I clung to him letting his warmth and manly scent comfort me. I rubbed my cheek against his chest and suddenly became aware that Edward wasn't wearing a shirt! I quickly stepped back and felt myself turn red as I took in the sight before me. Edward's muscular chest and arms were bare and his defined abs disappeared into his obviously hastily thrown on unbuttoned trousers. His hair was even more disheveled then usual and I had the unladylike urge to run my hands through it. I had obviously woken Edward up and he had come t my rescue too quickly to make himself presentable. I felt a strange urge in me as I took in his lithe form and was unsure of what to make of it. All I knew is I simultaneously wanted to run out of the room and cuddle back into Edward's strong warm arms.

Edward cleared his throat and bought my attention away from his …beautiful body. He seemed uncomfortable under my stare but there was an intense look in his green eyes as they met mine. "Why don't you take a seat Isabella and I'll make you some breakfast." Edward said pulling out one of the dark spindle backed chairs from the table for me. I sat down while Edward left for a moment before returning wearing a shirt and moved towards the stove. I watched him as he quickly made coffee and started eggs and bacon in two cast iron skillets on the stovetop.

We were silent as he cooked and as he served me breakfast. He sat down across from me with his own plate and pushed the sugar for my coffee towards me. I gratefully accepted and enjoyed the comfort the food and coffee bought to my empty stomach and rattled nerves. Finally he spoke. "Did you…sleep well?" he asked as he poured me more coffee. "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry I fell asleep." I answered. I hesitated before asking the questions that had bothered me this morning. "Did you…change me?" Edward cleared his throat and concentrated on his plate. "Yes" he answered gruffly confirming my fears. "I…didn't want to wake you. You had a long hard day. I did it as quickly as possible…" He trailed off and cleared his throat again. An uncomfortable silence fell in the little kitchen.

I ventured for a safer topic. "Where did you sleep?" I asked finally. He looked at me uncomfortably before motioning towards the living space. "There's a single wide bed in the office for patients who need immediate full time care. I slept in there." He answered softly. "Oh" was all I could manage and I wished I didn't sound so much like a dolt. I was relieved and yet …strangely disappointed by this revelation. Did he not want to share his bed with me?

**EPOV**

I stared at the beautiful woman across from me and I wished I could read her mind. What was she thinking about that put a frown on her face? Did she hate me for undressing her? Was she upset about yesterday?

I had taken the bed in the office last night in an attempt to not overwhelm Isabella. After all she had had a horrible day, she was exhausted and I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with me being in bed with her when she woke up in a strange new place.

I had awoken to the strong smell of smoke in the house and my first thoughts were that the house was on fire and I needed to get Isabella out. I found her in the kitchen with the stove going at full blast and the flu closed. Obviously Isabella had never used a stove before. I was terrified she had burned herself but she seemed to be only shaken. I held her as she cried and tried to only think of comforting her and not about her warm skin pressed to my bare chest. She had become uncomfortable with my being shirtless and moved away but not before I caught a look of desire and curiosity flit across her beautiful face as she gazed at me.

I tried to control it but the sight of Isabella wearing _my_ robe as she sat across from me drinking her coffee made my groin ache. She was so beautiful with her long hair all mussed and her blushing face. I wondered briefly if I could convince her to come back to bed but this time _with_ me.

**Well there it is. I know you want some Bella Edward action and I promise it will be forthcoming just hang in there. I have a lot going on as I have school finals, work and I have been sick. However, I will try to update sometime next week even if its short. Please review. It encourages me to continue writing this story. -LJ**


	10. Sorting Some Things Out

**I don't own Twilight or any characters in this fan fiction. Stephanie Meyers does and I think she is simply brilliant. I simply wish to entertain others and myself. Thank you for reading and enjoy. **

For my faithful readers out there who never give up on me and give my work a chance. This little chapter is for you, to tide you over until I can devote myself to your entertainment again after the finals, family visits and work ends.

**Sorting Some Things Out**

**EPOV**

After our awkward breakfast I had gotten ready for my visit to check on Ben. I hated to leave my new bride but such is the life of a country Doctor. Your time is not your own. Before leaving I had knocked on the door to the bedroom and a now fully clothed Isabella answered. I admit I was disappointed.

I showed her the large wardrobe and told her she could unpack her things and place them wherever she wanted. I bought my mothers old vanity table, padded stool and mirror in from the barn where I had stored them and set it up for her against the wall opposite of the door and wardrobe. She thanked me softly but was obviously ill at ease in her new surroundings. I asked her if she needed anything before I left and she had shook her head and told me she would be fine. I said good-bye and assured her I shouldn't be long.

That had been several hours ago as unfortunately Ben had twisted during the night and I had to partially reset his broken limb. Now I was heading back and I admit even though things seemed awkward between us I was excited that I had Isabella to come home to.

As I neared the house I stopped impulsively to pick some of the wildflowers growing near the road. I hoped the flowers might help her warm back up to me. As I neared the house I noticed a horse waiting outside. I eased Pax into a trot and quickly dismounted as I neared the barn. Eric had been grooming Isabella's little mare Holly as I rode up so he quickly took Pax for me as I gathered my bag and strode into the cabin.

"Isabella?" I called out as I came through the kitchen towards the living area. I was unprepared for the sight that met my eyes. There sat Jacob Black in my chair before the fire having coffee with my wife.

**BPOV**

The moment I saw Edwards face I knew I had made yet another mistake. His dark expression and feral eyes actually frightened me. I quickly stood and came towards him falling easily into the age-old women's role of peacekeeper. I had seen my mother greet my father at the door a million times and I easily copied her ladylike actions.

I put on what I hoped was a warm smile and quickly made my way towards him. "Edward, darling." I said sweetly copying my mothers greeting. "I'm so glad your home." His eyes never left Jacob's figure by the fire as I took his bag and a bouquet of beautiful wild flowers out of his clenched hands. I set the bag down quickly and took his arm. This got his attention and I saw a wary look cross his face as he turned briefly to look down at me. I smiled what I hoped was an encouraging smile and lead him towards the other high backed chair before the fire. "Jacob was just stopping by to congratulate us on our marriage." I said trying to explain Jacob's presence. I noticed Jacob's face had a dark smirk on it, obviously enjoying Edward's shock at finding him here.

"Won't you sit dear and let me get you some coffee?" I said cheerfully. Edward and Jacob continued to stare each other down as I nervously poured and prepared Edward's coffee. "These flowers are so beautiful." I said handing him his coffee and retrieving the flowers. "I'll just get a vase for these."

I hurried back to the kitchen were I had stored one of the crystal vases that had been a part of my hope chest. I had thought it seemed silly sitting in Edward's tiny log kitchen but now I was grateful I had it. I heard voices from the parlor but I couldn't make out the low manly tones. I filled the vase with the flowers and arranged them before returning the parlor only to see both men standing chest-to-chest and eye-to-eye.

It was obvious that the already tense situation had deteriorated rapidly in my absence. "Gentlemen?" I asked trying to put a stern reprimand in my tone. Without breaking from their stand off Jacob spoke. "I fear I must be going Isabella." He said blankly. He finally shifted to pick up his hat and to look at me. "Thank you for your hospitality." He then gave me a stiff swift bow and strode quickly out the door. Edward stood still, his hands clinched and his posture rigid.

"Edward?" I asked my voice timid. I hoped he didn't have cause to be angry with me again. Slowly he turned to face me as I placed the vase of flowers on a small table nearby. His face was blank but his eyes were penetrating. "Isabella" he said, his tone stern. "Jacob Black is not welcome in this house ever again. Do you understand?" I knew it. I had messed up again. I blinked back the tears and focused on arranging the flowers so he couldn't see my watering eyes. "Yes Edward." I managed softly. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh and I could take no more. I turned and quickly made my way back towards the bedroom to organize more of my things and hide.

**EPOV**

I wanted to kick myself as I saw my wife's little figure quickly retreat away from me. How could I be so stupid? It seemed every time I tried to move forward with Isabella I ended up setting us back. I hadn't meant to sound upset but I was still seething from my confrontation with Black. I think she took my tone as frustration with her. I ran may hand through my hair and tried to calm down.

When I had entered the room to find Black alone with my wife my heart had clinched. What was he doing here? Had she asked him here because she regretted turning him down already? The smirk on his face set my blood to boiling as I came to realize he knew exactly what I feared. The bastard! I was about to grab him and physically throw him out of my house when Isabella had intervened.

Isabella's greeting had been everything I would have dreamed of. She called me "darling" and came to take my arm in her soft little hands. Her easy depiction of a happy wife welcoming her husband home was all that I had hoped for and I hated the fact that Black was intruding in on it. If we had been alone I would have bent to kiss her and hold her little body close. Couldn't a man get a moments peace with which to seduce his new wife?

I soon found myself seated across from the man who was quickly becoming the very bane of my life. Isabella was obviously trying to calm the situation and deflect tension but this was an obvious test of wills in my own home and I was not about to lose. When she left I finally allowed myself to speak.

"Why are you here Black?" I growled at him. He sat back and continued to smirk at me. "I merely came to congratulate Isabella and offer her my _continuous friendship_." He answered smugly. "She was very gracious and offered me coffee." The possessiveness and rage in me soared to new heights as he reveled his attempts to weasel into a continued relationship with my Isabella. "I don't think Isabella will be needing your continued "friendship"." I said stiffly. His smirk deepened as he pointedly gazed around the room. "She was so ladylike as she served me coffee even as she sat…well…in this." He returned motioning to the room around us. "Tell me Cullen aren't you the least bit ashamed to house your new "bride", a lady like Isabella, in this little rat hole? "

He hit a nerve with that comment and I was on my feet before I was aware of it myself. "Get out Black" I said, my voice a warning that my control was slipping. He quickly stood as if to meet my challenge. "I said "Get out Black." I growled again. "Don't ever set foot in my house again." He smirked at me. "Or what _Dr. _Cullen?" He taunted. "You won't want to find out." I warned him darkly. Isabella's return to the room broke the tense situation and finally Jacob left.

Now as I sat there trying to calm down I looked around the room. For the first time I noticed that in my absence Isabella had cleaned and dusted . Also, I could spot hints of Isabella now present in tasteful spots around the room . There were silver picture frames here and there, the silver coffee service on the low table before me, dainty embroidered linens sat under all the oil lamps and on the table by the wall a beautiful cut crystal vase proudly displayed the wild flowers I had picked for her on my way home. For the first time the little room felt…homey and welcoming. All because of Isabella's little feminine touches.

I timidly made my way to the little bedroom at the back of the house. The door was open only a crack so I knocked softly. I wouldn't have blamed her if she told me to go away but her gentle "come in" sounded from the other side and I couldn't resist the invitation. I wanted to be near her.

The bedroom was still full of trunks but some were lying to the side and were obviously empty. Here too was evidence of Isabella's presence. Her silver backed mirror, comb and brush set sat on the vanity along with other feminine looking containers and a few crystal cut perfume bottles. As well as an ornately carved silver jewelry box which held the position of honor in the middle. A red velvet dressing gown laid over the dressing stool and her clothes laid here and there as if being sorted. However, it was her soft floral scent that lingered here amongst her and her personal things that made me wish I could lie on the bed and spend hours drinking her in.

I noticed her little form working over a trunk with her back to me. Her posture was stiff and I knew she was upset. "Isabella?" I asked softly to get her attention. She paused briefly but didn't turn to look at me. "Yes?" she answered quietly. "Did I upset you?" I asked coming further into the room and closer to her. She was silent for a few long moments. "No, You were …right." She said softly, she stopped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around her self. "I'm sorry Edward, it seems like I keep letting you down. I'm so sorry." Her voice was shaking and I couldn't bare to be so far away from her when she was distressed.

I quickly crossed the room and pulled her to my chest. She stiffened at first but soon melted into me and let me comfort her. "I'm sorry Isabella" I said weakly. "I never meant to make you feel like this. I swear you haven't disappointed me a bit." She sniffled and I felt even more like a dolt. Was I the only man who could be married to a woman for less then 24 hours and make her already cry twice in that time? "I was upset with Black not you. You didn't do anything wrong. It's only that I don't trust him with you Isabella. He's not safe." I tried desperately to explain things to her.

She lifted her sweet face to mine and I near about died at the wet tears I saw there. "Your not…disappointed with me?" she asked hopefully. "Even after I fainted on you last night, nearly burned down the house this morning and welcomed someone you hate into your house?" I shook my head. "No, and I should never have put you on the spot like that last night Isabella. Can you forgive me?" I pleaded with her while offering my handkerchief. She nodded her head and moved away from me as she retrieved my proffered handkerchief. "And its _our _home now Isabella." She nodded her head in response as she dabbed at her eyes.

"I'm sorry I seem…a bit gruff. I'm not used to being in a ladies company. " I admitted shyly. She smiled graciously at my confession and I felt so much better seeing it return to her beautiful face. She returned my handkerchief and she returned to working on unpacking.

I had a powerful desire to hold her near again but I was unsure of how to go about it. I became painfully aware of the bed in the room and wished that I could somehow gage Isabella's thoughts on the probability of me sharing it with her tonight. My desire to do more then just hold her was becoming all my mind could think about. How does one broach the subject of sex with your new virgin bride? Especially when that bride was a naïve young woman like Isabella?

I watched as her soft curves swayed this way and that as she worked. Her lovely little bottom drew my attention as she leaned further down into one of the trunks to grab a few more items before turning and sorting them into piles. Her cheeks were flushed and little trendless of her dark hair had worked themselves loose and fell at the back of her elegant neck. I daydreamed about what it would be life to cross the few steps between us and take her in my arms from behind. I would then nip and suckle my way from her delicate little ears to the curve of her throat and back again. I wondered what she would sound like. Would she give breathless little moans or would she give soft little whimpers at my menstruations?

My thoughts were going in a dangerous direction and I could feel the effects of my lust taking physical form. I quickly exited the room and headed to the barn under the pretense of asking Eric to help me move the empty trunks from the bedroom into storage. The truth was I need some space to figure out a way to broach the subject of the physical side of our marriage with Isabella with out scaring her. And I needed to do it soon.

**BPOV**

I felt so happy to know that Edward wasn't disappointed in me. However, it was my mission to embrace my new life to the fullest. Cleaning hadn't been hard to figure out since I had my "Ladies Guide to Housekeeping" which was one of the many tomes I had bought with me. I had found it very helpful. Edward had actually complemented me on the additions I had made to the decor and on the cleanly state of the house.

As we sat in the newly cleaned kitchen I watched carefully as Edward cooked so I could imitate him later. I soon found out that Edward's culinary skills were limited to what he had made me this morning. Eggs, bacon and coffee seemed to have made up Edward's diet most of the time. I was determined to change that however, as we ate Edward told me that since I would be working in the pharmacy and office that he would hire someone to do the cooking and chores on weekdays. I tried to protest but he was stubborn. He told me that I was welcome to make use of who ever was hired to teach me all the things I wanted to know about caring for a home.

After dinner we settled in front of the fire with tea and some little wedding cookies the Reverend and his wife had kindly sent over. Edward lit his pipe and in a very business like manner began to brief me on his…our finances. I was surprised that Edward had a stipend, which was deposited each month in his account and it was these funds that he used to run his practice and a portion went to save for the clinic he had told me about before our marriage. If at all possible I respected him now more then ever. Edward used his own funds to save lives and seemed to plan on continuing to do so with the building of the clinic.

He went on to explain my responsibilities and explained that among my other duties I would help him keep the books and the billing. I told him how eager I was to begin and it was the truth. Never in my life had I dreamed I could be apart of so noble an enterprise. Edward already spoke as if we were a team and even alluded to teaching me how to assist him with patients so I could handle small medical needs in the office while he was away. I vowed to myself that I would not let Edward's confidence me down.

He then explained how I would be given a monthly allowance for spending money. I tried to protest but as in all else he was stubborn. He insisted that he did not want me to feel as if I had to ask him before purchasing something and that as his wife and assistant I deserved my own funds and monetary independence. I was not surprised at his generosity and fair mindedness. It seemed that these were defining traits in all the areas of Edward's life.

We talked about Ben's case for a little while before the mantle clock chimed and we were surprised to find it was already 11pm. Suddenly the friendly and easy atmosphere between us changed and things became awkward. As we cleared the tea things away we were silent. I was unsure of what to do. Do I retire and say nothing about the sleeping arrangements or do I broach the subject?

In the end my courage deserted me and I quickly but quietly did the dishes before retreating to the bedroom. While I had worked in the kitchen Edward had built a fire in the bedroom hearth and it was already toasty inside.

As I undressed and slipped into my nightclothes my nerves made my hands shake so badly I stabbed myself several times as I tried to remove my hair pins. I quickly brushed my long dark hair before crawling into bed and waiting for my husband to join me.

Once the little chintz clock I had placed on the bedroom mantel reached midnight I knew he wasn't coming. He was sleeping on the little bed in the office again. Was it me? Was I not…attractive to him? I felt my heart clinch at the thought. I put it down to womanly vanity as no woman wanted to believe a man was _completely_ immune to her feminine charms. Whatever it was that kept Edward from joining me I knew it could not go on forever. Eventually we would have to share a room and a bed. Especially once we hired a housekeeper. Gossip would get out that the Doctor and his new wife weren't even sharing a bed and rumors would circulate viciously about our marriage.

I decided I had to address this now or I would put it off until it was almost impossible to address without pain and resentment. While my courage lasted I forced myself to quickly exit the warm feather mattress and quilt. I wrapped my dark red velvet dressing gown around me and buttoned the dainty buttons before slipping on my matching slippers and opening the bedroom door. I padded softly through the house before coming to a stop outside the office door.

Underneath the door light from inside spilled out onto the wood floor at my feet alerting me that Edward was indeed inside. I took a deep calming breath and did the bravest thing I had ever done. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

**So there it is. I hope you liked it. Please review and give a tired author a little sunshine. Thank you. -LJ **


	11. A Step In The Right Direction

**I don't own Twilight or any characters in this fan fiction. Stephanie Meyers does and I think she is simply brilliant. I simply wish to entertain others and myself. Thank you for reading and enjoy. **

**A/N Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue without shortening my story. I will continue on for now as originally planned due to the fact that I really don't want to cheat my faithful readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. Work and the new school term have kept me VERY VERY busy. So without further to do….**

**Chapter 11**

**A Step In The Right Direction**

**EPOV**

Upon hearing Isabella retire to our room I had resolved myself to knock on the door and address the sleeping arrangement. As I had neared the bedroom I saw the light pouring out of the cracked door. I was about to knock when something through the crack caught my eye.

It was Isabella undressing and I couldn't help it. I just stood there watching from the dark hall as she stripped out of her long dress and stepped out of her petticoats. I was no better then a peeping tom but the vision of the beautiful creature in nothing but her bloomers and corset had me painfully hard.

The top of her creamy breasts looked smooth and plump. I moaned lowly with the intense desire to touch and taste them. She gave a quick glance towards the door at the sound and I quickly but deafly retreated. What would she think of catching me spying on her while she was undressing? I'm sure the reaction would not have been positive.

It was freezing in my office but the cast iron stove I ordered to heat the place hadn't arrived yet. I was in the midst of undressing when I heard a gentle knock on the door. As I made my way around the room I stubbed my tow and cursed aloud as I fell into the door. I righted myself and quickly opened the door to find a startled and slightly frightened Isabella.

"Isabella?" I asked as she stared at me in a daze. I was beginning to worry that something had happened to her until she blinked and slightly shook her head. "Edward…I'm ssorry.!" She stuttered, blushing and averting her gaze. I was at a loss as to what was causing her unease until I looked down and remembered I had removed my shirt and my pants were half way open.

I moved to at least buckle my pants as she cleared her throat. "Did you need something?" I asked trying not to be too obvious in my examination of the way her dressing gown showed a hint of her creamy cleavage. She shivered and rubber her little hands up and down her arms as she observed the room. "Goodness Edward!" she cried turning to look at me with concern in her tone and face. "It's freezing in here!"

I shuffled under her concerned gaze and subsequent observation of the office. I was touched at her obvious concern for me. Yet, I was embarrassed that the office was obviously not up to standard. "I ordered a stove." I tried to explain. "It just hasn't arrived yet."

There was an awkward pause during which she refused to meet my gaze. Finally she broke the silence. "Edward?" she asked softly. "Why are you sleeping in here?" I didn't know what to say. She surprised me with her direct approach to this uncomfortable situation. She had a habit of doing that I noticed.

"Is it me?" She asked, her sweet voice shaky and unsure. "No! Well…yes. I mean…" I said, stumbling over myself in an attempt to voice my excuses. Her face fell and I saw humiliation began to color her cheeks. I groaned in frustration and ran my hands through my hair. If only she knew what she did to me. "I'm sorry to disturb you." She said quickly as she made for the door in a hasty escape. I quickly moved to intercept her and made it to the door just in time to catch her in my arms.

"Isabella…wait." I said as she struggled and pulled to free herself from my arms. "No, don't Edward. I understand. Really...I do." Isabella said, her voice was so broken it hurt my heart to hear it. How did I keep messing things up so badly? Her face was flushed and despite her obvious disturbed state she was gorgeous. As she continued to struggle I did what came naturally when a man loves a woman and she is upset. I pulled her chin up quickly and claimed her plump lips with mine.

She gave a small grunt of surprise and I took the opportunity of her slightly opened mouth to deepen the kiss. She tasted like no other I had ever tasted before. Her mouth was sweet and warm and everything I could have hoped for. Her initially stiff form slowly melted into mine and I moaned lowly when her previously unresponsive tongue tentatively answered the caresses of mine after a few moments.

I moved my hands up to wind in her long dark shiny curls and smoothed her soft cheeks with my thumbs as our tongues danced. She was a quick learner and I pulled her closer to me, relishing in the feel of her little body pressed close to mine.

Finally I made myself pull away and leaned back to gauge her reaction. Her expression was dazed, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright but slightly glazed over. She was breathtaking and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to back her up and lower her on to the bed to continue where our previous activities had just left off.

She moved away from me and it took all of my self-discipline to allow it. However I didn't want to push my innocent too fast and risk her running away from me. "Edward you can't sleep in here." Isabella said shakily slowly heading out the door after a moment. "Come to bed." It took me a moment to register her words but once I recovered somewhat from the shock I picked up the lighted oil lamp and followed her retreating form to _our _bedroom.

I closed the door and blew out the oil lamp once we were inside and all the light that was left came from the fire in the hearth. I pretended to stoke the flames as I secretly watched her undo the clasps of her dark red dressing gown. My body was already aroused from our kiss but Isabella seemed to be hiding from me. Her back was to me as she let her dressing gown fall from her shoulders and her long nightgown came into view. She laid it over the vanity stool and quickly climbed into the bed.

It was obvious that my young wife was nervous and I knew there would be no more exploration of our physical relationship tonight. I made my way to the bed as well and hid a smile as I saw her burrowed under the covers and her eyes tightly shut. I usually slept nude but I didn't want to give Isabella a heart attack so I settled for a pair of long john bottoms, which I quickly changed into before slipping into bed next to Isabella.

This was how our nightly schedule continued for the next two whole weeks. The one bright spot was that by morning the fire in the hearth had gone out and the growing chill in the room caused Isabella to gravitate towards me during the night.

I would wake with her cuddled into my side and twice on my chest with my arm around her. I always pretended to be asleep when she would wake so as not to upset her.

Damn it was difficult though. I would fall asleep watching the fire light dance over her form and wake up enveloped in her floral scent with her warm little body pressed against me. I was glad she was an innocent because if she had noticed my hardened cock in the morning she probably hadn't known what it was. I had taken to relieving the serious pressure in my groin every morning while I got ready for the day.

I didn't know how much longer I could take this situation with out just loosing my mind and just taking her in a moment of madness. Every night I would let her go to our room first just so I could peep at her undressing through that stupid barely opened door. Then when she would sit at the vanity I would come in and pretended to read in bed as I really watched her take down her long beautiful dark hair and begin to brush it out.

I did notice that there were times she let her eyes rove over my bare chest and I admit it gave me a smug feeling. Even through out the days when we would work in silence in my office I would find opportunities to brush near her. While I was explaining how to enter an accurate medical journal entry, or while I was helping her reach something off the pharmacies top shelf. My desire was quickly becoming a monumental distraction.

Desperate to make some sort of step in the right direction I had started giving Isabella a kiss every time I was called away. It seemed appropriate so I started off with gentle quick pecks but my greed soon got the better of me and those innocent goodbyes pecks soon morphed into heated and possessive kisses. I did notice however that Isabella always returned them with as much vigor as me. She took to kissing like a fish to water.

I wondered if it was too soon to approach her about actually consummating our marriage. Would she be upset with me if I asked? I wasn't expecting her to love me but would she accept my love? Did she want me at all? Her kisses and blushes told me she was not immune to me but could she want me the way I needed her?

**BPOV**

The weeks after our first night together in the same bed were confusing at best. Edward continued to be gentlemanly but aloof. However, more often then not at bedtime I could feel his intense gaze on me as I prepared for bed and I hoped that on some level my extremely attractive husband thought I was desirable.

I couldn't help but think about the kiss we had shared in his office. It had been new and powerful and intense. I had felt…desired but since then Edward had shown no interest in becoming my husband in more then name. I had been brave when I invited him to share the bed but I couldn't bring myself to ask if we would ever…well be man and wife in the complete sense.

We were getting along well in every other way. I thought I was doing well around the office and pharmacy. I learned quickly and often Edward would praise my work and listen intently to my suggestions. In fact when I suggested a more streamlined filing system for his patient histories he thought it was a very innovative and helpful idea. He helped me reorganize the system immediately and commented that it was much easier to find things now.

I came to realize how much I wanted his approval and attention. Not because I felt lacking in any way. Quite the opposite in fact, working in the office had given me quite a feeling of accomplishment. It was rather that I had come to think so much of him as a Doctor and as an individual that I greatly respected his opinion and craved his approval.

Soon after we started sleeping in the same bed Edward had started kissing me goodbye when he was called away. At first the soft brushes he would give me made my heart tingle and my face flush. Soon his kisses had taken on the same passion and desire that he had shown that night in the office. They were possessive and intense kisses.

When he would leave me I would spend hours thinking about his kisses, replaying the scene repeatedly in my head while a strange yearning pulled at my whole body. I found myself making up excuses to be near him. It was if I couldn't resist his presence. I craved his touch and warmth increasingly more each day. Even in bed my body would seem to seek out his form and I would wake curled into him. Thankfully I was able to pull away before he woke and took notice of me.

In the office I would frequently ask for help getting something above my head just to feel his warm body brush up against mine as he got it for me. I also endeavored to find any excuse to have him check my work just so I could breathe in his manly scent as hovered near.

This and my natural enjoyment of the work made me very happy to spend my days at work in the office. However, it did not escape my notice that frequently a young miss and sometimes a Mrs., would have a phantom chill or "dizzy feeling" and would come to see the handsome Doctor. I tried not to become possessive but I would see him smile indulgently at them and it would bring back that haunting fear that maybe Edward didn't see me as an attractive woman. Maybe his kisses were only for appearance sake or as a token practice for our marriage.

This problem came to a head about a month and half after our wedding. Edward had been called to a house outside of town and I had left to pick up something's for our new housekeeper Mrs. Nicolas. As I was coming back from the store I caught sight of a familure flash of bronze hair passing down one of the alleys. I knew it had to be Edward but I wondered what he was doing in town. He couldn't possible have made it back yet.

I moved further in to catch another glimpse of him and finally saw him knocking on a small shanty's door. The ramshackle building sat slightly hidden between the saloon and one of the lesser-known roads out of town. It wasn't till I saw the door open and the red hair of that infamous Russian woman Tanya Denali that I finally understood Edwards's presence in this strange place. Edward was visiting a prostitute!

That red haired whore smiled and fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously at Edward as he, with medical bag in hand, swept past her and into the house. As the women turned to follow him in, her eyes found mine and she smiled a smug smile at me as she shut the door.

I stood stunned for a moment but as soon as I could gather my poor wits, I dashed home trying valiantly to keep myself from falling apart on the spot. I refused to break down in public. As I rushed into the house I dropped the market basket on the table and hurried to my room. Once I made it to my sanctuary I could hold back my anguish no more. I lay across the bedclothes that still smelled like the object of my desire and cried my broken heart out.

My husband, my beautiful Edward would rather visit a prostitute then have relations with me! I lay across the bed crying and cursing that cow who at that very moment must surely be enjoying the feel of Edwards strong but gentle hands and savoring his urgent kisses. What was wrong with me that he didn't want me? I knew he didn't love me when we got married but was pure pity his only motivation? Did he not feel the strange pull I felt for him? Did he feel trapped already?

After I cried myself out I lay there in my misery. However, self-pity has never been in my nature and I found myself growing angry. Why couldn't Edward just give me a chance? I could be a real wife! I knew I could. I was young but he knew I was a quick learner. I had proven that already.

I got up and ran to the vanity mirror. Taking in my puffy eyes and reddened cheeks I quickly made use of the bowl and pitcher to wash my face before settling once more at my vanity. For five minutes I gave a hard critical look at my face and form. True I was no Venus but I was still pretty and I had nice figure. Plenty of young men had courted my attentions and I had never been short of at least a few faithful admirers.

Sitting there looking at myself I came to a resolution. I was going to seduce Edward Cullen and thanks to a preposterous French get up my friend Alice Brandon had given me as a going away present, I knew exactly where to begin. He was my husband and I wasn't giving him up without a fight!

**Next chapter is going to be good! Yes lemons will be in the next chapter and as a thank you to my all reader's extreme patience I will make them extra juicy. Like I said before I am so crazy busy with work and school that its not even funny. Therefore I won't set a date for an update except to say that the more reviews I get the more encouragement I have to write. Thank you again for reading!**


	12. AN

**Hello Dear Readers,**

**I know you thought I had dropped off the face of the earth but I promise I am still here. I know I have been horrible to you all and have not updated for months. This is my senior year at university and I have been focusing on keeping up my grades through my upper level courses. **

**Several of you have written and asked if I'm discontinuing my stories. My answer is absolutely not. I will not abandon any of my works. I hope to be updating both of my incomplete stories soon. However, as you have all seen, grammar is not my strong point. It never has been and most likely never will be. I am putting out a request for an accomplished qualified beta for my little stories. I need some one to edit my already posted work to make it more readable and to beta my upcoming work. If you would like to take the position please PM me and include any previous references. **

**Sincerely,**

**LJ**


End file.
